Digidestind united:
by Who knows - Who cares
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Digimon is one of the biggest franchises in the world. but when 6 people become tamers, they find out that the TV show was inspierd by real life! FINALLY CHAPTER 8 UP!!!!
1. Update: MUST READ!!!!!!!!!

UPDATE: 25th July 2002  
  
I AM NOT TAKING ANY MORE CHARACTURES.  
  
Well, now that fanfiction.net is back up and running, I think that I will post the (what seems to be) eagerly anticipated next chapter of digidestined united. Chapter 8 focuses on some of the old digidestined. That's 'Riding a bike' up now. I'm sorry it was so long, but I've had a combination of very busy and writer's block. I just couldn't get the fight scene right, and it's still not good, but it'll do I guess.  
  
On another note, as you know I have tried to put up a chapter a week. But now that the summer is here (well it doesn't feel like it in Britain!) and I'm being forced to get a summer job, I may not be able to update as often as I was. I will try to write a chapter once a fortnight, but to guarantee you know when the next chapter is up, join the mailing list. Drop an email to itdosentmatterwhereim@hotmail.com with the subject digidestined united, and request to be notified when the next chapter is up. I'll then send you an email right after I post the chapter.  
  
Author's notes are now added at the bottom of this page.  
  
  
This is the cast list [Characters name: digimon's name (authors name)]  
  
Tamers:   
Shawn Williams: Terriermon (Who Knows - more to the point who cares - or me if your not paying to much attention.)  
Joanna Lang Zing: Shonecoolamon (Universe Star)  
Randa Zash: Zolimon (ZoliStar)  
Kerry Moniko: Semimon (Jazzel Son)  
Riku Kakera: Renamon (ImpyLover)  
Kyle Novich: Drakemon (Kyman102)  
  
  
New Digidestined  
Kyla Johnston: Tiomon (Patches and Snowy)  
Willow Locet: Dragomon (Sethoz)  
Trowa Barton: Shenmon (SSJMaster Trunks)  
Aika Makata: Iaramon (Teresa)  
Jade Matski: Ponymon (Miranda)  
Justin Ranaki: Skellemon (Mario)  
  
  
Old Digidestined   
Midori Tsuchinochi: Labramon (Chibigreenwizardmon)  
Diego Terves: Terimon (Mr. Bigg)  
Nicole Herrera: Kitleymon (AnimeGirl)   
Talon Koshikawa: Agumon (falkoren)  
Ryu Ki: Dramon (Blue-Jin)  
Tasmin Waterson: Squirrelmon (Peaceful Dreamer)   
D.H Masters: V-mon (Tatsu-no-Hanu)  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is the place where I will update you about the story, plus put responses to questions put in the review.   
  
I'd like to thank all those people who have emailed me during fanfiction.net's 'off season' I'm pretty sure I emailed you all back, and if I didn't I am sorry, but I probably didn't have anything to say, or my internet connection was so bad I couldn't stay on long enough to email back. I am glad to see all those positive comments on my story and don't worry, there may be a while between chapters, but I will finish this story, of which I'm getting an idea on how long it's going to be. If anybody does want to email me about anything about this story, then email me at the above address, also found on my bios.  
  
  
  
Chapter Summery  
Chapter 9: Tournament - Tournament is replayed!!!  
Chapter 10: (Untitled) - Ryu Ki, Talon Koshikawa, Aika Makata, Jade Matski mainly  
Chapter 11: Together Again - Everyone basically shows up here, as it's the start of the US championships!!!  
Chapter 12: (Untitled) - A meeting between some tamers and digidestined.  
Chapter 13: (Untitled) - The digidestined gets an idea that there is a great evil out there!  
  
That's where I'm planned to so far so I hope this give you an idea of when you are put into the story and what's going to happen - I'm sorry some people have to wait so long before their charactuer is put into the story, that's kind of why chapter 4 is made - that and for a reason for them all showing up in chapter 11!   
  
If you can come up with names for upcoming chapters - I would be quite pleased! - you'd get the credit as well!  
  
Chapter 8 is now up. Chapter 9 should be up sometime in the next two weeks. 


	2. Chapter 1.1: tamers start here? part 1

Welcome to the first chapter of my interactive story. It is focused on my charactuer and how he got his digivice and digimon because I am still waiting on characters. Anybody who has watched the 3rd series will probably recognise the bases of the story, but I think I've made it slightly unique. Anyway, I'm half way through the next chapter where more people will be in so don't worry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: These are the standard disclaimers that appear in all my fics. 1. I do not own digimon, I do own Shawn Williams, but other than that I own nothing. 2. Being based in the UK, my laptop's spellchecker is English UK and not English American. Therefore all spellings are in UK English as I am unwilling to change the spellchecker as I have lots of coursework that requires good spelling – so don't complain about my spelling!  
  
Now on with the fic – the title will make sense in a few chapters time.  
  
  
  
Digidestined United: The Tamer start here?  
  
"I'm Home!" Shawn Williams shouted as the door slammed shut. Shawn shuddered and yelled "Sorry!" as he took of his coat. His mother walked into the hallway of their American home as Shawn started to hang up his coat.  
  
"Don't slam the door!" His mother said.  
  
"I didn't mean to. It's not my fault the door likes to slam shut." He said as his mother gave him a bit of a death glare, but she gave in a bit.  
  
"Ok" she said "But hurry up cause…" She got caught off when Shawn's coat fell to the floor, and three small rectangular foil wrapped packets flew out of the coat and across the floor. Mrs Williams bent down and picked up the packet before looking at it. She then turned to her son and asked "And what are these?"  
  
"Well, they say digimon cards, they have a digimon logo on it. I don't know… maybe drugs?" he replied.  
  
"You bought more cards" his mother raised her voice.  
  
"Yeah I did." Shawn replied.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Well you wont let me go to the world championships…" Shawn started  
  
"Cause its in London, we're in America."  
  
"But were from London. The only reason we're here is cause Dad dragged us."  
  
"That gives you no excuse."  
  
"I'm entering the world online tournament, which you said I could." He stated before another sub-argument started up.  
  
"Yeah I did, but why did you buy the cards!" She asked again, and she was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"I need the cards to play the online game. It works just like the card game, the modify cards are needed in the battle." Shawn explained  
  
"But how do you use them?" She asked, she knew they couldn't be used.  
  
"By slashing them through the card scanner plugged into the computer." And he knew they could!  
  
"And When did you get this" Mrs Williams was practically shouting now.  
  
"I got it when I got the game" Shawn shouted back. His mother, realising that she had been beat, gave in  
  
"Ok." She sighed to regain her composer "Well at least you didn't get one of those special super thingy cards." She said as Shawn walked towards his room.  
  
'Thank god I hid that one in my back jeans pocket' He thought as his mother called back  
  
"Here's your cards," She said as she threw them to Shawn "I suppose your going to get your digimon ready for the tournament right now?"  
  
"I was planning on it yeah."  
  
"Fine, but only till your father gets home." She said as Shawn walked into his room  
  
"Okay" Shawn yelled back as he shut the door. The 16 year old turned on his computer as he walked across the room to his mirror. He ran his hand through his short hair, keeping it slightly spiky. He sighed as he looked at blue eyes, checking for signs of the lack of sleep he's had recently. He turned back to the computer and viewed his card layout. It was the reason he preferred the online game, he could have every card in order for quick access. It was the reason he won the UK Online tournament before he had to move to America. He dialled up his Internet connection, and started the digimon game. As it started however up popped a message on his screen.  
  
'The Digimon expert would like to speak to you, accept the conversation.'  
  
Shawn hovered the mouse over yes as he dug out his microphone and earphone set. He plugged them and clicked yes as he did he heard.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't Shawn Williams gracing the Internet."  
  
"Hey man, sup." He replied as he started to log into his digimon account.  
  
"Just checking if your gonna be ready for the world championships next week."  
  
"Well let's see." Shawn answered as he pulled up his digimon stats. "Terriermon, Rookie level. Power 408, Speed 306, attacks Terrier Tornado, Bunny Blast. Estimated world ranking top ten. Notes Picture Patch approved."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get the idea."  
  
"I'd say I'm gonna be ready for the championship."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm gonna BE at the championship."  
  
"You know as well as I do that if I was still in the UK, I would be there as well, kicking your ass and all." Shawn quipped  
  
"Ha! Ha!" His friend said dryly "So sup."  
  
"Just had a fight with my mom about buying three refill packs"  
  
"Damn. What did she say when she found out you had the card scanner."  
  
"I told her I got it with the game, which I did. I just neglected to mention that it was a separate purchase."  
  
"Nice. Listen I've got to go man."  
  
"Err… why?"  
  
"Cause I've got to go to bed man."  
  
"Bed, but it's 5 o'clock."  
  
"Well yeah there, but it's like 11 o'clock here, which means sleep now."  
  
"Alright man, I better get Terriermon's training underway. See ya man" With that the line went dead, so Shawn unplugged the headphones and microphone and stared at the screen. "Ok, Terriermon, are you ready?" he typed something into the computer and the screen display changed from a blue stats screen to a green field with a pixelated Terriermon walking upwards.  
  
"Well let's see if we can get some training huh, ah bingo." Shawn said as the Terriermon on the screen approach another digimon, who didn't seem to like Terriermon walking up to him and attacked. "Damn! Let's see who we got here." Shawn said as he pressed a key and an analyser popped up. "Leomon, Champion type. I thought Leomon's were meant to be peaceful." The Leomon fired his Fist of the Beast King attack again at Terriermon. "Guess that's a no. Alright lets get to it."  
  
Shawn skimmed his finger along his cards and slid one off the table into his index and middle fingers and proceeded to spin the card around. He then thrust the card forward and grabbed it between his thumb and index finger before swiping it through his card scanner.  
  
"Digi-modify: Hyper Speed activate." Shawn said as Terriermon's speed increased and he was able to avoid the attacks. "And now for the offensive." Shawn repeated the process for swiping another card "Digi- modify: Power chip activate" With that Terriermon started to charge at Leomon, but Leomon kept firing his attacks, and one connected to Terriermon and he went flying back. Terriermon landed in a heap and Shawn panicked. "Damn, where is it." He said as he flicked his eyes between the screen and his card deck, looking for the card he knew would not only win the match but also keep Terriermon alive, something he needed. "Got you." He grabbed it and quickly ran it through the scanner as Leomon fired another Fist of the Beast King at the seemingly sitting duck. "Digi-modify: Counter chip Activate." The attack wrapped around Terriermon before firing back at Leomon and connecting. Although this is what Shawn was expecting, he was also expecting Leomon to be destroyed, but instead he just ran away.  
  
"No, you can't run! You're meant to be dead. Aghhh I needed that energy. Now what am I going to do." Shawn had to think quickly as Terriermon didn't look too good. Shawn rushed to his new cards that he had bought and hoped that the card he was looking for was in there. "Damn not there." Shawn got frustrated and threw the cards to the floor. This was HIS Terriermon. He cared for it more than any real pet. He couldn't sit there and let him just die. Him, it wasn't even a computer pet, it wasn't a bunch of 1's and 0's, He was real, and now he was dieing. Shawn's eyes then dropped to the floor and noticed an interesting card. It wasn't a standard card, and it wasn't there before either. Shawn, desperate enough, picked up the solid blue card, except for a small symbol in the centre, and took it to his scanner. He swiped the card through and a small electric shock caught him and he dropped the card back to the floor. He then noticed his scanner changing shape into, he wasn't sure yet. It turned into a small red circularish object. Shawn then realised what it was. "A D-arc, How?"  
  
Shawn picked up the D-arc and examined it. It looked real, it felt real, and it had a very different display to the toy version. To say he was amazed would be an understatement. But then Shawn remembered Terriermon and looked at the screen. Terriermon seemed to be losing it and would probably be deleted in a matter of moments. Shawn decided to try a long shot, a recharge card. It's better used to recharge Terriermon's championship stage, but if it could revive Terriermon long enough, he could be able to leave and let him heal for the championships. So he picked up the recharge card, plugged the D-arc back into the computer, and picked up the card. Shawn then proceeded to swipe the card, but had failed to notice that the card was no longer a recharge card. The card instead put a strong power into the D-arc and fired a bright beam onto the computer screen that blinded Shawn. When the light faded, Shawn turned back to his computer to see Terriermon lying on his computer keyboard, unconscious. He was amazed that a recharge card could do this, but when he looked at the card, he could see that it had changed. Shawn dropped the card in shock but then rushed to help his fallen digimon. As the card hit the floor, it returned to the recharge card as quickly as it had changed.  
  
"Terriermon, Terriermon speak to me, come on man, speak to me." Shawn said as he carried the digimon to his bed. Terriermon groaned as he regained consciousness.  
  
"Technically, I'm a mon not a man." Shawn burst out in a smile.  
  
"Oh thank god, I'm sorry I did that, it was a stupid move I made."  
  
"No kidding, my head hurts. And my arms, and legs, and…"  
  
"I get the picture. Other than pain in every part of your body, how you feelin?" Shawn asked  
  
"Little hungry, could do with some sleep but other than that I'm fine." The digimon weary answered.  
  
"Ok, some food, I can get you some food." Shawn said as he rushed out of the room, much to his mother's surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as Shawn rumbled through the refrigerator "Aren't you on the computer?"  
  
"Was on the computer. I got hungry, so I'm going to eat."  
  
"But you sit on that thing for hours, food has never gotten you away from it."  
  
"Never felt hungry while on it. But I'm hungry, so I'm getting food." Shawn said as he took out plates full of food.  
  
"Oh, ok" His mother said as Shawn walked back into room and placed the platefuls of food in front of Terriermon.  
  
"Right, I don't know what digimon eat, but this is the stuff I like so whatever you don't eat I will." Shawn explained  
  
"Ok, I'll start with the cheese sandwich." He said and reached for the sandwich as Shawn looked at him puzzlingly "What, we're not uncivilised, we have sandwiches!" the digimon quipped  
  
"Oh, of course you do." Shawn said as he picked up a sandwich himself as the two ate and talked the most of night, unsure of what was to happen next. But one thing was sure, Shawn and Terriermon wouldn't be entering the world online championships!  
  
  
  
Thus ENDS the first chapter – second chapter soon, third chapter soon after that  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 1.2: Tamers start here? Part 2

Ok, this is part two of chapter 1. Oh and Mr.Bigg, Shawn is my own character!  
  
Digidestined United: The tamers start here? (Part 2)  
  
It had been two weeks since Terriermon had appeared from Shawn's computer, both of whom were unsure of how it happened. Most of the two weeks were spent talking about the two worlds and getting to know each other. Terriermon had healed from his fight with Leomon and didn't blame Shawn for what happened, as it was as much his fault for attacking as it was Shawn's. Both guys were sitting in Shawn's room, with a spot of lunch, watching the TV.  
  
"I can't believe that's me." Terriermon said as he watched the show. "I mean I'm not one to do anything like that"  
  
"Guess real digimon are different from the TV show, huh."  
  
"Definitely." Terriermon said as the continued to watch the show. "I mean I may not even digivolve into Gargomon."  
  
"You do." Shawn said still staring at the screen  
  
"And how do you know?" Terriermon asked also staring at the screen  
  
"I just do." Shawn answered.  
  
"Oh" They continued to watch the show, eating and saying nothing till Terriermon commented again on the show "See, I also don't say momenti"  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Shawn?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What does momenti mean?" Terriermon asked still not taking his eyes of the screen.  
  
"Err… take it easy, chill, relax, that type of thing." Shawn described.  
  
"Oh. Momenti, that's a good word. I think I will say it from now on." Terriermon decided.  
  
"Ok." And again the silence enveloped them. They continued to watch TV for the next few hours until Terriermon suddenly insisted that they should go out for some exercise.  
  
"Ok," Shawn grudgingly agreed "But if we go out, your gonna have to go in the bag." Shawn pointed to a black backpack lying on the floor in his room.  
  
"Fine, just make sure you empty it completely. Last time I had to sit on a blue biro and it hurt a lot." Terriermon said rubbing his backside to amplify his point.  
  
"It's empty this time I swear." Shawn said as he picked up the bag and shook it upside down to prove his point. Terriermon glided over and climbed in the bag and Shawn zipped it up most of the way as to give Terriermon some air to breath. Shawn put his black coat over his white t-shirt, the put bag over his shoulder and left his house.  
  
Shawn had been walking for a few minutes when he heard a mumbled voice emanate from his bag. "Can I come out now?"  
  
"Yeah Terriermon, the coast seems clear." Shawn said back at his bag. A green thing emerged from the open part of the zip and pushed it to the top, at which point the green part extended to a white ear, and a head popped up with the other ear pushing the zip the rest of the way open.  
  
"Few, bout time." Terriermon said as he looked around. They were walking down a quiet street, heading to the park. "Hey, can we go that way" Terriermon said, lifting his ear up and pointing it towards the right, away from where they were heading.  
  
"Which way?" Shawn asked  
  
"That way." Terriermon replied, continuing to point.  
  
"Which way?" Shawn frustratingly asked  
  
"That way." Terriermon frustratingly answered  
  
"Alright listen." Shawn stated. "You walk, and I'll follow."  
  
"Deal." Terriermon jumped out and started running in the direction that he wanted. "Well come on, this way." He shouted back as he continued running.  
  
"I'm coming" Shawn muttered as he started to run after his digimon. Terriermon traversed down several streets until he entered a multiplex car park. Shawn, who was trying to keep up with his friend, was puzzled as to why Terriermon would want to come to this place. After Terriermon reached the second level he stopped. When Shawn caught up to him, out of breath, Terriermon revelled why they were there.  
  
"Look there." Terriermon whispered as he pointed to a large person facing away from them with black trousers on and a sword attacked to it. On closer inspection, he was covered in orange fur. "I new I could sense him from your room. That's why I insisted on the exercise" Shawn was still a little confused.  
  
"Sense who?" he said which caught the attention of the guy. He turned around as Shawn realised whom he was, and he recognised who Terriermon was.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING" The guy shouted as he raised his right fist behind his shoulder and thrust it forward. Shawn and Terriermon dived out of the way as the attack left a hole in the floor.  
  
"Leomon? Here? How?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Oh, bit like the TV show, digimon have been known to get through to your world." Terriermon guessed  
  
"Oh great, let me guess this is a grudge." Shawn said as they ran from more attacks.  
  
"Hey, he started it." Terriermon said " And might I add nearly killed me."  
  
"Well yeah that's true. But I was planning to attack him and destroy him as well." Shawn said  
  
"Yeah, but that's allowed in the rules." Terriermon yelled at Leomon more that at Shawn.  
  
"True." Shawn stated. "So now what?"  
  
"Run!" Terriermon yelled as another Fist of the beast king attack landed just inches away from them. Eventually Shawn and Terriermon hid behind a car, and the attacks stopped while Leomon searched for them. "Any ideas?" Terriermon whispered.  
  
"Just one." Shawn answered in a hushed voice. "Just like the show, we're gonna fight this guy tamer style."  
  
"Ok that's fine." Terriermon said looking round the car to see where Leomon was "Just one thing though. How can you be sure it's going to work?"  
  
"I'm not." Shawn said  
  
"Oh ok." Terriermon calmly replied  
  
"But lets put it this way, you're from the computer. I know that because of this." He turned over one of Terriermon's ears. On the back in the green part was a symbol. It was four triangles put together to make a square with a cross in it. But the top triangle had 'dropped' so that its tip touched the base line. "This symbol indicates that you're mine." Shawn continued.  
  
"Excuse me?" Terriermon angrily looked at him.  
  
"Sorry wrong word. You're associated with me. And here." Shawn slipped the left shoulder of his coat and lifted the t-shirt sleeve to reveal the same symbol tattooed on his arm. "And this means I'm associated with you. You have that symbol because I put a program on top of your program in the game to attach that symbol to you. This means that if you have the symbol here you can still be affected by the cards run through the scanner."  
  
"Theory sounds good, where's the scanner?"  
  
"Here." Shawn pulled out his red D-arc out of his coat pocket. "The card scanner turned into this before… well you know."  
  
"Got it. Just say when." Terriermon said looking round at Leomon again "And make it soon."  
  
"Alright, listen, when I give the signal, run behind him ok." Terriermon nodded his head as Shawn picked up a card lying in his jeans pocket. 'If I knew this was going to happen I would have brought more cards.' He thought has he put the card to the D-arc. "Ready." Terriermon jumped from behind the car and attempted to get Leomon's attention.  
  
"Hey Dumbo, I'm over here." Leomon spun around and saw Terriermon, a sadistic smile forming as he raised his arm ready for another attack.  
  
"Digi-modify: Hyper speed activate." Shawn said as he swiped the card. "NOW!"  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING." Leomon shouted as the attack struck where Terriermon was.  
  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Hey Dumbo, I'm over Here!" Terriermon yelled again from behind Leomon. As soon as Leomon turned around, Terriermon let loose his attack. "Bunny Blast." Several green blasts hit Leomon in the chest but only phased him long enough for Terriermon to start moving out of the way from what was bound to happen.  
  
"I'll make you pay for that. FIST OF THE BEAST KING." Leomon shot his attack at Terriermon, at which Shawn got out from behind the car.  
  
"HEY." He caught Leomon's attention. "What is wrong with you? Terriermon was just walking by and you attacked, both here and in the digital world. Why do you keep attacking him? I have to know." Leomon just looked at Shawn and started to raise his fist. "Whoa. Don't even think of shooting that thing at me."  
  
"Too late I already have." Leomon said.  
  
"Well, well. It talks. You're going to regret thinking about shooting me with that week assed attack." Shawn took a card out of his back pocket and flicked in his fingers. "Terriermon now!" he said past Leomon, who turned around to look at the long eared digimon while Shawn slashed the card through his D-arc. "Digi-modify: Greymon's Nova Blast activate." Terriermon opened his mouth as wide as possible as flames gathered inside.  
  
"Next time, Momenti! Nova Blast." The little digimon said as a fireball bigger than him struck Leomon with great force and destroyed him. Leomon burst into tiny specks of data and Terriermon ran in to absorb it.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Shawn sarcastically commented as he started to walk out of the park. Terriermon started follow.  
  
"Hey um Shawn…" Terriermon started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know this may sound strange but…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I ride on your shoulder?" Shawn stopped and looked at Terriermon. "Like in the TV show?" Shawn bent down and picked up Terriermon and placed him on his right shoulder.  
  
"Just hold on tight ok." A smile broke out on Terriermon's face, which made Shawn smile. "Come on, I think we've had our exercise. Lets go home and get something to eat."  
  
"You got no arguments from me!" Terriermon said as they walked away. And so Shawn and Terriermon walked home after their first successful tamer battle. But little did they know that it wouldn't be their last.  
  
  
  
And thus ends the first chapter. Well technically it's two chapters in one, and that's why it's so long. But I only wanted one chapter to focus solely on Shawn with no other digidestined in. So the next chapter will have other characters in (I swear!) and will be set in… well you'll see. All I will say is that more than one unpleasant surprise will show up in chapter two: Hidden in the shadows.  
  
REVIEW NOW!!!!!! Please (I did ask nicely!) 


	4. Chapter 2: Hidden in the Shadows

So there I was sitting at my computer, putting the finishing touches to the bios of all the characters (which totals 17 pages) then I realised something – all the new digidestined have listed ultimate and mega digimon. Nothing wrong there, cept that the digidestined with D3's don't have ultimate and mega digimon, they DNA digivolve – great, means that's a bit more of headaches for me! Anybody wants to help me – go right a head and help me!  
  
Yeah chapter two… Lets go.  
  
Disclaimers: don't own digimon, I only own the character Shawn Williams, anything else here I don't own. I never have, never will!  
  
These are the English UK spellings, sorry bout that. Just don't complain about them ok!  
  
  
  
Digidestined United: Hidden in the shadows.  
  
It had been a few months since Shawn and Terriermon had defeated Leomon in the car park, and Shawn was getting his cards ready for the regional tournament being held… in their region!  
  
"Why are you putting some cards in that tin." Terriermon puzzled as to why his friend was separating his cards.  
  
"It's a little trick I picked up. See what you do is you put some trump cards into your deck."  
  
"Don't you have to have them in your deck to use them?"  
  
"Yeah. But if you use a trump card in a match, it's no longer a trump card, just another card. Your future opponents know what to expect. So each round, use them or not, I change the cards around in the deck with the ones in the tin. I do it in a small corner so no one will see what I do." Shawn explained  
  
"Isn't that cheating?" The white digimon asked.  
  
"Not as long as I do it before the match."  
  
"Oh Ok." Terriermon said as he jumped of the bed and wondered over to the deck of cards. "So this is your first round deck huh? You got some good cards here."  
  
"Yeah I know, I've been building up my deck for couple of years now." Shawn said as he put the tin in his black backpack along with a pack lunch.  
  
"So how long do the championships take?"  
  
"Well a regional will usually take place over a weekend." Shawn said putting on his coat. "But you only have to be there when you have a match."  
  
"So why are you going right now."  
  
"Cause nobody knows what the matches are until 9am when they are revelled, so I'm going down now." Shawn said "And besides, there's other stuff to do there when matches aren't on so I can occupy myself till my first match." Shawn finished preparing and started to leave the house, calling back to his mother "I'm going now!"  
  
"Ok" His mother called back "Good luck down there."  
  
"Thanks" Shawn said as he left the house and made his way to the Digimon Tournament.  
  
Shawn made it to the arena where the tournament was being held at quarter past nine and walked into the hall. He had flyers stuck in his face for different Digi-groups and organisations, trying to recruit him, as he tried to make his way to the match lists. He stood at the back of a crowd and turned to a girl with purple streaks in her blond hair.  
  
"Excuse me." He started till she turned to him and he noticed she had grey eyes. "Could you tell me if they've put up the match list yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah, about fifteen minutes ago." She answered and Shawn thanked her. "So are you entered into the tournament?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, The names Shawn Williams." He said extending his hand.  
  
"Hi, Kyla Johnston. It's a nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.  
  
"Thanks. Can you see where I'm placed?" He asked stretching his head above the crowd.  
  
"Umm, YES" She said excitingly "Match 15, table 7, 10am." She informed him  
  
"Match 15 huh. That's bottom of the table." He said looking around. "See if you can see who's on table 5 at 9.30, probably be match 7."  
  
"Match 7. Err… Kerry Moniko Vs Jonathan Davis." She said as she read the chart. "Why did you want to know that?"  
  
"Simple, I know Davis, he takes ages to play. If Kerry's any good I wont get started at 10." Shawn explained  
  
"You done this stuff before huh?" Kyla Asked  
  
"Yeah, was in the world championships couple of years ago. Played in lots of nationals as well."  
  
"Wow, regular Digi-expert huh."  
  
"Well I don't like to brag."  
  
"Well good luck Shawn, I'll watch your match with interest." She said as she walked away.  
  
"Thanks. Oh hey, you didn't catch my opponent did you?" He asked but she just turned around and shook her head.  
  
"She may not have, but I did." Said a female voice from behind Shawn. He turned around to see a familiar face with black hair, half tied, green eyes and her standard black trousers and purple shirt.  
  
"Jo, lovely to see ya!" Shawn said extending his arms in a mock hug.  
  
"Stuff it Williams. I told you never call me Jo." She said, never moving an inch  
  
"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome." Shawn said sarcastically "So you said you caught my opponent."  
  
"That I did. Someone known as the Shadow Tamer." She said with a bit teasing in her voice.  
  
"Ah, finally. You and me in a rematch huh. Looking forward to it." Shawn said, walking with her towards the match tables to see some of the opposition. "So Joanna Lang Zing. What is the Shadow Tamer doing here?"  
  
"Taking part in a digimon tournament." She coldly answered.  
  
"Uh huh. What I mean is what are you doing at this tournament, shouldn't you be taking part in Hawaii?"  
  
"Hawaii has no real competition."  
  
"Oh, so you came to face my expertise, how fantastic." Shawn jumped in.  
  
"Not funny." Joanna said. "So where were you four months ago?" She asked while watching the action wind up on table three.  
  
"What? Oh the world championships. Couldn't go. Here you got beat in the quarters, that's not bad for a thirteen-year old." Shawn genuinely complemented, but Joanna ignored it.  
  
"What about the online, here you were tipped to win, again!" Shawn struggled to find an answer.  
  
"Oh, err… yeah well my Terriermon experienced a problem and I kind of got stuck trying to solve it and it kind of not got ready for the tournament so I err couldn't really enter."  
  
'Strange' Joanna thought 'something has to be up, I have never seen Shawn struggle for an explanation like that before.' She ran through some possible explanations in her mind while they watched the match finish on table 7. Jonathan Davis seemed to be wining, but out of nowhere Kerry Moniko played a digivolve card and had the match won from there. After the match, Kerry walked off very quickly and the officials got the match ready for Joanna and Shawn.  
  
"Well here goes." Shawn said as he sat down at the table. "I am going to win this match."  
  
"In your dream Williams, the result is going to be the same as last time."  
  
"Don't remind me about that Miss Shadow! Trust me, the result of this match is going to be different." Shawn said as the official declared the match to start. Every move both players were even. No one seemed to get an advantage through out the whole match.  
  
"Well you have got better." Joanna complimented  
  
"No, you just got lucky last time." Shawn quipped back as he played a power upgrade card. Suddenly the ground started to shake.  
  
"Earthquake?" Someone asked as the shaking increase.  
  
"We're not on a fault line." Someone else answered.  
  
"Doesn't matter. EVERYBODY OUT!" Some official yelled and the arena started to evacuate as Shawn and Joanna started to refuse to go. Then one of the walls almost exploded apart as a large quadruped monster resembling a triceratops with a metal looking skin crashed into the hall. Shawn and Joanna looked at each other, at the monster, and back at each other.  
  
"A Monochromon?" They both said at the same time. They looked at the Monochromon and where it seemed to be heading and noticed something in its path. "The Cards!" The yelled and quickly grabbed their respected decks and started to run out of the hall.  
  
"Bag!" Shawn yelled as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he ran past it. When both came up to the exit, they noticed that it was slammed shut and some parts of the ceiling had fell down making sure they weren't getting out.  
  
"Well now what." Shawn asked as both of them turned around to look at the Monochromon wreak havoc in the hall  
  
"I say we take him." Said Terriermon as he popped up from Shawn's bag, in which he had been hiding in the whole time.  
  
"I agree." Said someone who seemed to appear from nowhere next to Joanna. This person was not a person at all, it was a tall Bipedal silver fox like creature. Shawn noted that it looked similar to a Renamon from the TV show. The main difference was that the fur was silver, the gloves were a gold colour, and there was an eye in the middle of the forehead. Shawn then realised that this was a digimon, and from where it was standing, it was Joanna's. He looked at Joanna as she looked at him  
  
"You have a digimon?" The both asked at the same time. "Yeah, so what." They again simultaneously announced.  
  
"Well I guess there's only one thing to do." Joanna said, looking at the Monochromon  
  
"Yep. First one to kill him, wins!" Shawn said as Terriermon jumped from the backpack into the floor in front of his friend.  
  
"You heard him Shonecoolamon, attack." Joanna said as she brought out her Dark purple D-arc.  
  
"You gonna let her have all the fun Terriermon." Shawn said as he brought out his red D-arc. Shonecoolamon started to attack first.  
  
"Dance of rage." Shonecoolamon said as she began to create a tornado with her body. Not to be out done, Terriermon started to spin around creating his own tornado.  
  
"Oh yea, I can do that too. Terrier Tornado." Both digimon fired their tornado's at Monochromon, who was completely unaffected by the attack. Joanna brought up her he digivice and a holographic display popped up.  
  
"Hmm, Monochromon, champion data type. His whole body is covered in a rock hard metal." Joanna read, as Shawn looked at her.  
  
"Damn that's gonna be tough to get through. Hey I don't know how those things do that."  
  
"Huh?" Joanna wondered what he was on about.  
  
"The display thing, I don't know the D-arcs do that."  
  
"I'll show you after Shonecoolamon destroys Monochromon." She said  
  
"Oh, then you'll never show me cause it's gonna be Terriermon who defeats Monochromon." Shawn quipped.  
  
"Data Slash." Shonecoolamon said as she slashed her right claws across the skin of Monochromon, but did more damage to Shonecoolamon than Monochromon.  
  
"No good, we're gonna need some serious firepower, and I got it." Shawn said as Terriermon moved to the left side of Monochromon.  
  
"Whatever you got wont work. But I got something that will." Joanna said as Shonecoolamon moved to the right side of Monochromon, who didn't know who to attack. Both Joanna and Shawn brought up a card to their D-arcs and slashed it through.  
  
"Digi-modify: Andromon's lightning blade activate." They both said simultaneously. "You got that card as well?" they both said again as the digimon lined up.  
  
"Lightning blade." Both digimon launched the attack at the same time and hit Monochromon destroying him and turning him into data, with both digimon rushing to absorb as much of it as possible.  
  
"Well I guess it was a draw." Shawn said.  
  
"What!" Joanna said outraged "I clearly won." She stated.  
  
"No way, Terriermon's attack landed before Shonecoolamon's." Shawn said.  
  
"What, you couldn't tell who's hit first." Joanna again argued  
  
"And that's why I said it was a draw. Shawn said as Terriermon climbed up to his shoulder and he started to walk away. "You coming, I got a couple of questions for you." Joanna reluctantly started to walk after him, wanting to ask a few questions himself.  
  
In a corner someone was hiding behind a Players of the World Digimon Association recruitment desk. She brushed a purple strand of hair behind her ear as she muttered to herself. "Digimon? Tamers? I better contact the others." She watched the two tamers leave through the way the Monochromon entered, wondering why they had digimon in the real world, and she did not.  
  
  
  
Ok chapter two done, written in one night. I must say this fic is fantastic for getting over my writers block. Now if I can only use that on my other fics…  
  
Even more characters will be in the next chapter, and more digimon. So come back for chapter three: I'm seeing Triple.  
  
REVIEW NOW. I only put this in bold so you can see it better – and act on it as well!!! 


	5. Chapter 3: I'm seeing Triple

Another week, another chapter. Welcome to chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimers (do I have to? – oh I do!): I don't own squat, but that's not relevant. What is relevant is that I don't own digimon, or the characters and digimon that other people came up with.  
  
These are UK English spellings – no complaining now!  
  
  
  
Digidestined United: I'm Seeing Triple  
  
The Monochromon incident was a nightmare for the World Digimon Association. They had trouble deciding what it was (well they knew it was a Monochromon, but they wouldn't believe it was real!) and eventually dismissed it as a stupid, and very destructive, prank. The tournament was moved a fortnight, and the match list was going to be re-made, something that the players who had already passed through to the second round weren't too happy about.  
  
Joanna and Shawn couldn't talk after they destroyed Monochromon, due to all the police and reporters about the area. They decided to meet in the park midweek, giving them more time to come up with questions for each other.  
  
Shawn wore his roller-blades to the meeting, and was skating as fast as possible with Terriermon on his back using his ears as stabilizers. He approached the arranged meeting place inside the large park and saw Joanna there impatiently with Shonecoolamon leaning in the shade of a tree. Shawn skated up to them, and saw the cold, angry look Joanna was shooting him, and then saw the same look from Shonecoolamon.  
  
"Sorry… Were… Late." Terriermon said between gasps of air.  
  
"Why are you out of breath?" Joanna angrily asked the pathetic excuse for a rabbit.  
  
"Tough to keep these ears up constantly." Terriermon replied. Joanna looked at Shonecoolamon with a 'What a dope' look. Shonecoolamon nodded with a 'he's right' look. Joanna looked back at Shawn, who had caught most of his breath back.  
  
"Had trouble getting away from my mum, ok?" Shawn said before Joanna asked. She continued to look at him angrily.  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to ask?" She jumped straight to the point. Shawn looked at her blankly until answering  
  
"Oh I'm fine thanks, I'm glad we started with this small talk!" he said. Terriermon burst out laughing, and even Shonecoolamon had a small smile of amusement, but the reason wasn't because of Shawn's joke, but rather Joanna's reaction. Nothing, not one smile, not one flicker of laughter, just the same plain, slightly angry face she had been wearing all day.  
  
"Listen here," Joanna started "This is taking up some valuable time out of my day, and I certainly don't want to spend it with a worthless card player, and tamer, as yourself."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shawn cut her off. "Worthless. Is that how I won the world online championships last year, is that how I came runner up in the UK championships."  
  
"Last year!" This time Joanna cut him off. "And what have you done this year, you've hardly entered a tournament, and you certainly didn't defend your online crown this year."  
  
"Yeah well, that's cause Terriermon decided to have a change of address before the tournament." Shawn replied, looking at the ground. Joanna looked at Terriermon, who nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Wait, you mean that this is…?" Joanna started  
  
"Yeah, THE Terriermon! The won that originally won the tournament in the first place." Shawn solemnly answered  
  
"And I wondered why you struggled to make an excuse for not entering." Joanna said.  
  
"Yeah, well you happy now!" Shawn said  
  
"No, you still wanted to ask something, so ask" Joanna demanded.  
  
"Alright, chill." Shawn started.  
  
"Even better, Momenti!" Terriermon added. Of course Joanna still wasn't impressed.  
  
"First thing I wanted to ask was when did you get your digimon?" Shawn asked. Joanna's face seemed to soften slightly, and her voice didn't have as much anger in it as there was before.  
  
"Guess it was around the time you got yours. I had played in the world championships, and finished top eight. I was the youngest player to finish there, and I got beat by the overall winner."  
  
"Can't be too ashamed of that." Shawn stated.  
  
"I made a stupid move, lost me the whole tournament. Anyway, after the tournament I went back home. I couldn't get the match out of my mind, no matter what I did I always kept that stupid mistake running over and over in my mind. I got my digimon when helping my father out in his studio."  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
Joanna was working in her father's studio. Her father had a job drawing for a well respected magazine, and had drafted his daughter, when she wasn't playing with 'those stupid' digimon cards, to help out with the drawing. Joanna was as good as her father when it came to drawing, so the difference between the two was unnoticeable by the magazine. Her father was fair, so she got paid for every picture she drew, with which she spent the money on digimon cards and trips to tournaments.  
  
Joanna had been knocked out in the recent world championships by, what was in her mind, a stupid move on her part. Since the event the move had weighed heavily on her mind, and affected anything she tried to do. And it was affecting the task her father had put her to in his studio. She hadn't realised what she was drawing, seemingly drawing on autopilot and instinct.  
  
"How are you doing?" Joanna's father said entering the studio. He walked over to where she was working and looked at her picture. "What are you Drawing?" Her father shouted. This snapped Joanna out of her daydream and back to reality. "I didn't tell you to draw monsters. You are to draw what I tell you to draw."  
  
"But I…" Joanna tried to defend herself  
  
"I don't want to hear it Joanna." Her father said. "Now, get rid of that picture and start again!" He said as he walked out angrily.  
  
Joanna sat looking at the picture she just drew. She had no idea what she was drawing, but liked how it turned out. The picture was relatively complete, and Joanna's first thought was that the picture resembled a Renamon. The human/fox 'monster' was mainly silver in colour, with gold coloured gloves going up to it's elbows. There was a golden third eye on its forehead, and a triangle gold earring hanging off its left ear. Joanna rose from her seat to get another piece of paper from a table behind her, but as she approached it she slammed into the leg of the table.  
  
"Ow." She said as she rubbed her right leg. "Oh man!" She muttered as she noticed her Digimon cards had fallen all over the floor. "And I just got those organised." Joanna bent down and started picking up the cards, when she noticed a blue card lying underneath a digivolution card. 'I didn't have that card before' she thought as she picked up the card. She stared at the card, not taking her eyes off it as she reached her hand up, padding the table to find her card reader. After bringing it down, she slashed the card through the reader. 'What the…' She thought as the numbers ran off the chart. A small spark of the electricity caught her hand and she dropped the reader. As it fell to the floor, it began to change shape from a rectangular yellow calculator to a dark purple cylindrical digivice. Joanna, unsure of what was happening, cautiously picked up the newly transformed D-arc and examined it, to see if it was genuine. After looking at it for a few seconds, the main display stated to glow intensely. Turning her head away from the light, a beam shot out from the D-arc and passed over Joanna's shoulder where it hit the picture that Joanna had drew.  
  
Once the light was extinguished, Joanna walked to the picture to see what damage was done. She saw a shimmering light surrounding the picture and wondered what it meant. Then the picture started moved on the page, still surrounded by the light. Joanna was completely shocked by this and almost dropped the digivice. The picture then climbed out of the page and stood full size. Picture was now a three-dimensional person (in the broadest sense of the word) and stood taller than Joanna, who was completely speechless through a combination of fear, shock and more fear.  
  
"Hello." The silver fox started "Don't be afraid, my name is Shonecoolamon. I am a fox type digimon, and my Egyptian eye attack will decimate anybody who challenges me." The fox explained "And you are?" She asked.  
  
"Joanna" Joanna stuttered out.  
  
"Well Joanna, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she presented her hand  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
"And that's how it happened" Joanna said, finishing up her story.  
  
"Wow, that's better than his story." Terriermon quipped.  
  
"Terriermon!" Shawn complained.  
  
"Well it's told better than he could." Terriermon re-corrected.  
  
"That's better." Shawn said. Again Joanna's face didn't crack a smile.  
  
"Anything else you wanted to ask me, or can I leave this place." Joanna bluntly said  
  
"Matter of fact there was something else." Shawn started "I wanted to ask…" Before Shawn could ask his next question something attacked the two tamers.  
  
"MAGNA BOMB" Yelled the assailant. A big fireball landed just inches in front of Shawn and Terriermon, sending them flying backwards, landing against a tree. Seeing they were unconscious, Joanna thought she would have to have to take care of this digimon herself, something she preferred.  
  
"Lets see who we got here." Joanna said taking her D-arc out and bringing up the analyser. "Meramon. Fire Champion type. Wow this guy is one major hot-head." she commented after reading the analyser. "Ok Shonecoolamon, You know exactly how to cool him down." Shonecoolamon nodded in agreement and went straight for the attack.  
  
"Dance of Rage." Shonecoolamon said as she fired off her Tornado type attack. The attack hit Meramon, but instead of cooling him down, he became more enraged. Meramon fired another fireball at Shonecoolamon, but she managed to avoid it. She tried to attack with her Data Slash attack but the heat was too much for her to connect.  
  
"Allow me." Came a feminine voice from behind them. Joanna and Shonecoolamon turned around, and Meramon looked past them, to see no-one there. "Up here." All three looked up to see a yellow, fur covered, fox curled up in the air. Small shiny specks started to appear out of mid air till the creature yelled "Diamond Storm." The specks turned into spiky like objects and thrust through the air till they connected with Meramon. The yellow fox landed on the ground near to Joanna and Shonecoolamon, who turned around to see three more people running to there location. Meramon exploded into tiny particles of data, at which the unknown yellow digimon ran in to absorb the data. The group of three arrived on the field, the male of which started the conversation.  
  
"Gee thanks Renamon, leave some for the Semimon here why don't yah!" he said. He had slightly spiky blonde hair, wearing blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with red sleeves, and black fingerless gloves. Joanna thought she recognised him, but wasn't sure where from.  
  
"Well if you had got here quicker, you could have helped" Renamon answered. She looked exactly like Renamon from the TV show.  
  
"Not that she needed any help." Said the female of the group. It amazed Joanna how much she had in common, in looks, to Rika from the shows. She had red hair, tied in a ponytail, and dark emerald eyes. She was wearing a red sleeveless belly-cut top, and blue long shorts that went past her knees, and pink fingerless gloves.  
  
"Still would have liked a shot." Said Semimon. He was a light blue version of Renamon, with his gloves being black, and he had a scar over the right of his yellow eyes. "Can we help you?" He said as he turned to Joanna and Shonecoolamon.  
  
"No." Joanna gulped "But they could use some help." She said, pointing to Shawn and Terriermon by the tree.  
  
"Amateurs." Commented the guy, as the three digimon walked over to the two unconscious figures, who started to come around.  
  
"Oh mon, anyone get the licence plate of that fireball." Terriermon said as he sat up. Shawn just groaned. When both of them opened his eyes, they stared blankly at the three digimon.  
  
"I must have got hit harder than thought." Shawn grumbled, "Is it me, or are there three of them!" Shawn commented.  
  
"I think I got hit harder than you, I'm seeing them in three different colours." Terriermon commented. Semimon and Renamon just walked away in utter unbelief.  
  
"Please" Huffed Shonecoolamon as she walked away as well. Shawn got up and looked at the three people and three digimon. Terriermon jumped up ready for action, in case it was one of those two digimon who attacked them.  
  
"Ok, what did I miss?" Shawn asked, still with some pain, but surprisingly not seriously hurt.  
  
"Renamon here destroyed Meramon." Said the unknown female.  
  
"Ok?" Shawn answered still unsure of what happened, but recognising Renamon.  
  
"Meramon was the one who attacked us, Renamon came out of nowhere with…" Joanna offered the group to finish off her sentence, but nobody seemed to take the conversation. Shawn then recognised the male of the group.  
  
"Wait I know you, you're that Kerry Moniko who beat Jonathan Davis on table 7 at last weeks tournament." Shawn said.  
  
"Yeah" Kerry started "You saw my match, guess you were looking up to one of the greatest card players?" Kerry said.  
  
"No" Shawn started. "I was the next match on the table!" Shawn said bluntly, and Kerry's face dropped.  
  
"So your Shawn Williams then." The female concluded.  
  
"Well remembered miss…"  
  
"Riku, Riku Kakera" Riku replied.  
  
"Well that over there" Shawn started, "Is Jo" Joanna shot him a death glare and Shawn finished the sentence "…anna Lang Zing. And the digimon's Shonecoolamon."  
  
"Thank you Shawn." Joanna bluntly said. "I can introduce myself you know."  
  
"Williams?" Kerry started "Were have I heard that before."  
  
"Well apart from the match after you, how about the world online champion last year." Joanna Boasted for Shawn  
  
"Damn, what happened to you this year, you were a shoe in for winning." Kerry said.  
  
"Oh Terriermon decided he'd rather sleep on my bed rather than my hard drive." Shawn said.  
  
"That's the Terriermon that won the world online championships, you got to be kidding me!" Riku said in astonishment, looking at the small digimon.  
  
"That's what she said" Shonecoolamon commented.  
  
"Hey, just cause I'm not a relative of the human fox family doesn't mean I'm not strong." Terriermon defended himself.  
  
"Yeah, cause while your such good tamers, you missed the Monochromon tearing down the digimon tournament, which we cleaned up." Shawn said  
  
"With our help." Shonecoolamon chipped in.  
  
"So that's what did it." Semimon said. Shawn and Terriermon nodded their heads.  
  
"Can I get out of here yet?" Joanna asked. Shawn looked at his watch.  
  
"Damn, I've got to get out of here, I'll see you guy's around." He said picking up Terriermon and skating off.  
  
"Unlikely." Riku chipped in  
  
"What about the tournament replay, your still entered Kerry?" Shawn shouted as he started to skate away.  
  
"I'll see you at the tournament then." Kerry said, still miffed that he would have to have another first round match, and it wouldn't be with Jonathan Davis.  
  
Shawn skated off, with Terriermon back being his stabilizers. Joanna and Shonecoolamon walked off in the opposite direction, and Kerry, Riku, Semimon and Renamon walked off back the way they came. However, from a very high vantage point in the park, someone reflected on what she just saw happen. 'Now there's four of them? I really need to tell the others about this' she thought as kept her purple streaked blonde hair out of her face, knowing that she'd talk to the others that night.  
  
  
  
And thus ends chapter three… wow that was long! Who is the mysterious person who has seen two tamer battles (as if you didn't know) and who is she contacting (again – a no brainer)? Why is Shawn the only tamer not to have a relative of Renamon, or is he? And how long have Kerry and Riku been tamers? All will be answered in the next chapter of Digidestined United – Digidestined chat. (Well only a few will be answered next, the rest will be answered after that – sometime!)  
  
REVEW I BEG YOU! 


	6. Chapter 4: Digidestined Chat

Chapter 4… wow that was quick – for me anyway!  
  
Disclaimers. I own nothing – nothing I tell you. Even the PC I'm writing on isn't mine… no wait it is mine, I just didn't pay for it!  
  
Spellchecker is still in UK English format – so no complaining on my spellings!  
  
This chapter is mostly a chat room style chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: digidestined chat  
  
Digidestined room. This is a private room and unauthorised entry will not be tolerated  
  
Kyla Johnston has entered the room.  
  
Diego Traves: Hey Kayla.  
  
Kyla Johnston: its kyla. Hey diego, anybody else here?  
  
Diego Traves: sorry! nope nobody yet  
  
Kyla Johnston: thanks for making sure the room was up  
  
Diego Traves: no probs, you said it was important.  
  
Kyla Johnston: it is but ill wait till every1 else is here  
  
Diego Traves: where r they it's been 5 mins already  
  
B.B has entered the room  
  
Tasmin Waterson has entered the room  
  
Jade Matski has entered the room  
  
B.B: Hey guys  
  
The dragon has entered the room  
  
Kyla Johnston: hey Willow  
  
Kyla Johnston: Ryu I told you to use your own name, this isn't a standard get together chat  
  
The dragon: I'm not changing it for no1  
  
B.B: Ryu!  
  
The Webmaster has changed The dragon to Ryu Ki  
  
Ryu Ki: Hey! Willow doesn't have to have her name changed why do I  
  
Diego Traves: cause techincaly its her name  
  
B.B: ill change it if itll make ryu happy  
  
The Webmaster has changed B.B to Willow Locet  
  
Tasmin Waterson: hey guys who did that  
  
Diego Traves: I did I'm the web master  
  
Kyla Johnston: shouldn't I be the webmaster since I called the meating  
  
Jade Matski: don't argue about it now what was it you needed to tell us  
  
Kyla Johnston: I'll tell you when the rest arrive.  
  
Diego Traves: Hey Tasmin.  
  
Tasmin Waterson: Hey Diego.  
  
Kyla Waterson: *sings* love is in the air  
  
Jade Matski: lol  
  
Willow Locet: look they punctu8ed and everything isn't that sweet!  
  
Ryu Ki: *throws up*  
  
Kyla Johnston: Awwww that's sweet  
  
Midori Tsuchinochi has entered the room  
  
Diego Traves: shut up!  
  
Midori Tsuchinochi: I haven't said anything yet  
  
Kyla Johnston: diego and tasmin sittin in a tree  
  
Diego Traves: Shut Up!!!  
  
Willow Locet: K I S S I N G  
  
Diego Traves: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Midori Tsuchinochi: Chill great leader.  
  
Justin Ranaki has entered the room  
  
Trowa Barton has entered the room  
  
Talon Koshikawa has entered the room  
  
Aika Makata has entered the room  
  
Kyla: Hey guys, were just teasing diego about tasmin while were waitin 4 the others  
  
Akia Makata: Cool.  
  
Talon Koshikawa: nice  
  
Diego: its not cool its annoying  
  
Trowa Barton: who are we waiting for  
  
Kyla Johnston: Nicole and D.H  
  
Nicole Herrera has entered the room  
  
Nicole Herrera: someone want to tell me why I couldn't use my usual nickname  
  
Diego Traves: Kyla said its important  
  
Nicole Herrera: Well???  
  
Kyla Johnston: Not till d.h. gets here  
  
Tasmin Waterson: he can never get here on time can he  
  
Aika Makata: I don't know, he was on time when we had to take down Justin  
  
Aika Makata: oh sorry  
  
Justin Ranaki: no its ok, it was a long time ago. im glad you did it  
  
D.H. Masters has entered the room  
  
D.H Masters: Hey guys  
  
Diego Traves: bout time, now kyla were all here so whats so important.  
  
Kyla Johnston: ok guys, you listening  
  
Willow Locet: yeah kyla, just get on with it  
  
Kyla Johnston: ok, guys I saw tamers  
  
Ryu Ki: you've got to be kiddin me  
  
D.H Masters: you got us here to tell us you saw a cartoon show  
  
Kyla Johnston: I don't mean the show I mean real tamers real digimon in the real world  
  
Diego Traves: ok that's big new  
  
Tasmin Waterson: no kiddin  
  
Willow Locet: You sure they were tamers  
  
Kyla Johnston: let me think, digimon swip cards, d-arc, yeah I saw tamers alright 2 times  
  
Midori Tsuchinochi: twice, id say that confirms it  
  
Diego Traves: Kyla, how many, and what happened.  
  
Kyla Johnston: Ok, I first went to the digimon tournament and a Monochromon broke in  
  
Nicole Herrera: I heard about that, that was a prank wasn't it  
  
Aika Makata: it's called a cover up  
  
Kyla Johnston: I hid behind a pwda recrutment desk, it was defiantly a monocrohmon and these two tamers took him out.  
  
Diego Traves: you spoke to either of them?  
  
Kyla Johnston: I spoke to one of them before I knew he was a tamer. His names Shawn Williams he had what looked like a standard Terriermon. The other tamer was a female, had what looked like a silver Renamon  
  
Diego Traves: said you saw them twice, what happened the second time  
  
Kyla Johnston: I was walking in the park. Had a good view of this field where the two tamers were with their digimon. Don't know what they were doing though  
  
Talon Koshikawa: that it?  
  
Kyla Johnston: nope, a Meramon attacked, no1 was hurt though but two more tamers came out, one female and one male, with a yellow and blue type Renamon between them  
  
Ryu Ki: so that's three renamons and a Terriermon then  
  
Kyla Johnston: yeah that's about it.  
  
Diego Traves: ok, we all need to meet up asap  
  
Tasmin Waterson: sounds good, but when?  
  
Kyla Johnston: USA championships.  
  
Diego Traves: that's 4 months away  
  
Aika Makata: And what about those who don't live in the usa  
  
Kyla Johnston: my point intirely. Theres time for you to make arrangements to get here, a reason why you should go. Besides me and b.b were planning to meet then anyway.  
  
Willow Locet: true  
  
Kyla Johnston: and I bet you one or two of those tamers will be there  
  
Midori Tsuchinochi: and I wouldn't mind entering the tournament.  
  
Diego Traves: then its set. 4 months well meet up in new york for the usa tournament, anybody who wants to enter it can but know why your really there. If there are tamers I wouldn't be surprised if something was about to go down soon.  
  
Kyla Johnston: ok guys, ive g2g. Keep me posted  
  
Diego Traves: and you try and keep your eye on those tamers  
  
Kyla Johnston: ok, bye  
  
Aika Makata: cya  
  
Willow Locet: Bye  
  
Kyla Johnston has left the room  
  
  
  
Kyla shut her computer down and stood up from her seat. She would see all her friends in a few months time and all because digimon were appearing in the real world. But that was their job, two generations worth of digidestined. Over the last six years Kyla had saved the digital world more times than she could remember. She had spent more time in the digital world than any other digidestined. Now there were tamers, something completely new to them, something unexpected. Kyla wondered if something were to 'go down' as Diego would put it, how much would she have to do with it, or would the tamers completely take over. Only time would tell. But Kyla still couldn't help wondering, as did all the digidestined at that moment, would she see her digimon any time soon.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 4, chapter five next week. Don't complain if you didn't speak much in this chapter – it's hard to keep track of 13 people at the same time. If the didn't speak much, they were private messaging other digidestined who didn't talk much (poor explanation I know – but it's the best I can do.) also sorry this was a bit shit – I was under a lot of pressure when writing this chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW--- its all I can ask! 


	7. Chapter 5: Another one is Born

Chapter 5… Yeah baby – yeah!  
  
So the latest issue of the Nintendo magazine I get came out today, and as I was reading through the letters page, I came across a very funny letter from… our own Trowa Barton! I swear to you the letter has Trowa Barton on the bottom of it! This made me fall about laughing when I read that letter, and I have to know, SSJMaster Trunks, you wouldn't have written that letter to the mag would you? Cause if you did I've got some words for you – saves your reading them next issue!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, or any of the characters in this fic, except Shawn! The spellchecker is, has been and always will be in UK English so do not complain about spellings, unless of course it's a name, which I have seemed to get wrong!  
  
  
  
Digidestined united: Another one is born!  
  
It had been a week since Kerry Moniko and Riku Kakera had reviled themselves as tamers and it had been bothering Shawn. He had barely learned the story behind Joanna and Shonecoolamon and now there were more to learn about. Shawn wondered if they had gotten their digimon around the same time as him, and also if they knew if there were any more of them. Shawn thought about grabbing them at the regional tournament, which was being re-held that weekend.  
  
Speaking of the tournament, Shawn had been researching the two tamers, seeing what he could uncover in the digimon world (or should that be digimon card world, now that digimon DO exist). Kerry & Riku are about the same level of play. 'playing one is like playing the other' a friend told Shawn. Kerry seemingly came out of nowhere into the game, almost as if he had a sudden interest in the game. Riku on the other hand was an expert. She had played in every major tournament and had ranked very well. The main thing that kept occurring was that since Kerry appeared on the scene, at every tournament one was entered, 9 times out of 10 the other was entered as well.  
  
Shawn kept that thought in his mind as he wondered through the town. He knew that if Kerry was in the tournament, then a good chance was that Riku was as well. Shawn decided last week that he needed a couple of new cards for the tournament and ordered them online, being delivered to his usual shop. Shawn was on his way to pick them up when he crashed into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Shawn said as he snapped back to reality. He looked up to see an angry face staring back at him, black hair tied in a ponytail. "Jo. Funny bumping into you here." Shawn commented. Joanna stood up and turned her back on Shawn. He noticed she changed her look slightly, apart from the hair change she changed her long-sleeved purple shirt to a black sleeveless one. Black fingerless gloves and a silver chain with a wolf on it completed her look. "Ok, Sorry JOANNA" He apologised. Joanna continued to ignore him and started to walk off with Shawn following. "Oh come on Joanna, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Will you say something?" Shawn grabbed Joanna's arm and spun her around. They looked eyes before Joanna spoke up.  
  
"What!" She demanded.  
  
"Jesus Christ Jo, you could have acknowledged that I'm sorry for crashing into you!" Shawn angrily said before calming down and saying. "So, what are you doing down town?"  
  
"What is it that makes you want to know every little thing I do?" Joanna asked.  
  
"It's not just you, I'm curious to what all my friends are doing." Shawn commented  
  
"I'm your friend?" Joanna asked in a 'your crazy' way.  
  
"Well, you have a digimon and I have a digimon, so yeah I'm gonna say that we're friends." Shawn deduced.  
  
"Talking about digimon, where is the little rat?" Joanna, who couldn't believe she was doing it, asked.  
  
"Technically he's more like a rabbit, and he's at home." Shawn said. "Now that I've answered your question, you answer mine. What are you doing down town?" he re-asked.  
  
"Trying to find a place that sells cards" Joanna said, staring through a window of a multi-purpose shop.  
  
"Ah, then you may want to follow me cause I know the best place in town." Shawn said walking away. Joanna turned around and looked at Shawn.  
  
'It's a long shot,' Joanna thought 'but what the hell.' She walked quickly to catch up to the bigheaded card player walking away from her. They arrived at a small shop in the middle of town. Shawn started to open the door, when Joanna noticed something. "I've been to this shop, it doesn't sell anything." She said. Shawn continued walking in.  
  
"You haven't been looking in the right places then." Shawn commented back walking inside. Joanna followed. Shawn led her to the back corner of the shop, towards a door labelled 'authorised entry only.' Shawn looked around, with Joanna looking on quizzically. Shawn looked at the middle aged female on the counter at the front of the store, who nodded her head. Shawn knocked on the door three times in code and when a knock came back, Shawn entered into the room pulling Joanna inside.  
  
Joanna was awestruck a she entered the, compared to the shop, medium size room. It was filled with digimon cards. All type of cards lined the shelves, from the basic cards to the rarest of special cards. Shawn walked up to the middle aged man behind the counter and started a conversation.  
  
"Hey Joe, sup." Shawn started.  
  
"Not much" Joe, the man behind the counter, said. He nodded over in Joanna's direction.  
  
"Don't worry, she's with me. That's the shadow tamer." Shawn vouched.  
  
"Wait, that's the infamous shadow tamer?" A new, male voice arose from behind Shawn. Shawn turned around to look him, and realised who it was.  
  
"Hey, Kyle." Shawn said shaking Kyle's hand. "Yeah man, that's the shadow tamer alright." Shawn confirmed.  
  
"Wow, she doesn't look as impressive in person." Kyle said. Joanna turned around to look at Kyle angrily. Kyle turned to Joe behind the counter, as did Shawn. "Good hearing though" Joe and Shawn nodded.  
  
"So getting ready for the tournament?" Shawn asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah." Kyle nodded "Just picking up some special cards to play. You?"  
  
"Yeah, ordered some online to be delivered here, which reminds me." Shawn turned to Joe, who was ahead of him  
  
"Got them right here, came in a couple of days ago." Joe said, pulling up a brown paper bag with 'Shawn Williams' written on it. "It's all in there, anything else you want?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, put in a couple of refill pack as well" Shawn said before walking over to Joanna who was awestruck looking at the cards.  
  
"You getting anything?" He asked  
  
"I can't believe this is a clandestine." She said looking at the cards before turning to Shawn to say, "What's worse is you know about it."  
  
"I know them all, benefit of being world class." Shawn boasted as Joanna turned back to the cards. "You getting anything?" Shawn asked again.  
  
"Couple cards" Joanna muttered, still looking at the shelves full of cards.  
  
"Well let's go." Shawn said picking up the brown bag and a receipt, walking out with Kyle. Joanna walked up to the counter in the room with a few cards. Joe bagged the cards and gave Joanna a receipt.  
  
"You…" Joe started to explain before Joanna cut him off  
  
"I know how it works." Joanna said, walking out of the room. She walked up to the main counter in the shop, with Kyle and Shawn standing there, waiting for her. She presented the receipt to the female clerk, and then paid. All three left the shop and walked down the street.  
  
"Hey, Kyle Novich nice to meet you" Kyle said sticking out his hand. Joanna ignored him. He turned to Shawn and whispered "I thought she was your friend."  
  
"Yeah, well its more of a love hate relationship," Shawn whispered back "I love the idea of us being friends, but she hates it!" The three continued to walk down the street and Kyle opened up on of the booster packs he bought and looked through the cards.  
  
"Anybody see a card like this?" Kyle asked as he presented a card from a booster pack to the other two. They both looked at the card, slightly surprised at it.  
  
"Err… no" both nervously answered. Kyle looked at the fully blue card before shrugging and putting it in his pocket. The two tamers looked at each other nervously, before Joanna's face became cold again and she walked off.  
  
"Bye" Kyle said to Joanna as she walked away. She ignored him. "Wow, that's a cold shoulder." Kyle commented  
  
"No," Shawn started "more like an Antarctic body." Shawn joked as he wondered what Kyle was going to do when he slashed the blue card through a reader.  
  
  
  
Kyle got home an hour later. He entered his house, which he soon found empty. His first job was to check out his new cards, so he went straight to his room and got his card reader out. First he scanned his new Centarumon's hyper blast card, noting it was a good card to have got. Then he moved on to his booster pack that he bought, and remembered the solid blue card. He took the card from the pack and brought it up to the reader. Kyle slowly brought the card to the reader and pulled it through. The reader went crazy with electric sparks flying off it. Kyle dropped it the second he got an electric shock, and watched it hit the ground.  
  
'Oh man, I just got that thing.' Kyle thought as the reader still produced electricity. It then started to metamorphose into a green D-arc. Kyle looked at it in utter astonishment, afraid to touch it in case it wasn't real. He soon found the courage to pick up the D-arc and looked around it, completely amazed. After staring at for minutes in utter silence, his mother walked into the house, and into his room, calling him for dinner. Kyle put the D-arc down on his desk and forgot about it completely.  
  
  
  
Shawn lay on his bed with Terriermon in his own 'bed' underneath Shawn's.  
  
"So you say it was a blue card?" Terriermon asked  
  
"Yep." Shawn said, still in deep thought,  
  
"Like the one you slashed through to get me?" Terriermon asked  
  
"Yep" Shawn replied again  
  
"And like Jo did to get that Renamon reject?" Terriermon asked again  
  
"Yep." Shawn said in the same tone.  
  
"So this Kyle's probably gonna be a tamer like us?"  
  
"Yep." Shawn again said  
  
"Is that all your gonna say?" Terriermon asked  
  
"Yep." Shawn answered.  
  
"So you're in love with Joanna then?" Terriermon slyly asked.  
  
"Yep…" Shawn said before realising what he said and snapped back to reality "No, wait, no I didn't mean that." Shawn panicked. Terriermon kept on teasing his friend throughout the night.  
  
  
  
The next afternoon, Kyle got home from a gruelling day at school and plonked himself in front of his computer. He turned the PC on and waited while it booted up. As the PC beeped, indicating that it was working properly, and started to load the operating system, Kyle's eyes started to drift around the room. His computer had finished loading when Kyle's eyes came across the green digivice lying on his table. Kyle slowly picked up the D-arc and as he did a bright white light glowed and burst out of it onto the computer screen. Kyle dropped the D-arc, which stopped glowing and landed on his lap. A small, quadrapedal dragon crawled out of the computer, completely surprising Kyle.  
  
"Hi," The small dragon said. "My name is Drakemon."  
  
"Your real." Kyle said bewildered  
  
"Of course I'm real. If I wasn't real I wouldn't be able to do this…" The small dragon jumped onto Kyle's head and ran down his back onto the floor. "Tada." It announced  
  
"Not much of a trick." Kyle mumbled. "I can't believe you're a real digimon." Kyle said  
  
"Of course I'm real, don't you know digimon are real." Drakemon said.  
  
"Well no, they're figments of fiction." Kyle stated  
  
"Do I look like a figment of fiction?" Drakemon asked, not even sure what it meant.  
  
"Well no." Kyle said  
  
"That's because I'm real. Digimon are real and I should know being a digimon." Drakemon announced. "Guess that makes you a tamer." He suggested nodding to the D-arc.  
  
Kyle and Drakemon continued their conversation throughout the evening, Drakemon learning about Kyle and what he knew about digimon, and Kyle learning about Drakemon and being corrected on some of the basic facts of digimon. But little did they know about the other tamers that were in the city at that time, and the one that wasn't…  
  
  
  
Yeah end of chapter 5. I'm getting quicker at writing these chapters. Come back next weekend when the last tamer is introduced in Not a Million Miles Away…  
  
I've asked you nicely and I've asked you meanly there is no other way of saying REVIEW NOW!!!! (And I mean that!) 


	8. Chapter 6: Not a Million Miles Away...

Chapter 6: I'd put a smart ass comment here – but I cant think of one!!!  
  
Disclamers: Digimon is not my idea! Most of these characters are not my idea. This story was not my idea – damn wasn't meant to say that!!! (that's a joke by the way – this is my idea!)  
  
The spellchecker is still UK English and I aint about to change it. Since UK and US English are different written languages, if you see something spelled wrong chances are its not – unless it's a name, then I'm wrong!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Not a million miles away…  
  
Kyle Novich became the fifth tamer when Drakemon appeared from his computer, though he didn't know it at the time. Shawn had known he was fifth tamer that he knew about, and thought that Joanna probably had the same thoughts as him. What none of them realised is that at the same time another tamer was being born. It was not a million miles away from the rest of them, but to Randa Zash, it was pretty damn close.  
  
Randa Zash, a somewhat shy, fourteen year old. Randa lived in Alaska, something she wasn't happy about. It's cold, distant and the only thing good about it is the digimon tournament, which she was preparing to enter the final of.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen." The announcer on a stage started "Welcome to the Final of the Alaska Digimon tournament." By this point Randa was getting very nervous. "First introducing, with a Players of the World Digimon Association ranking of one hundred and thirty six, Richard Robinson." The fifteen year old walked onto the stage and handed his deck of cards to an official, who looked through it, handed it back and Richard sat down on the right side of the stage. "And now introducing a member of the Digi-Card Players, She won the Alaskan card players tournament last year, Randa Zash." Randa Zash walked onto stage and handed her deck to the official, who checked it through and handed it back. Randa sat down and faced her opponent, and only obstacle to wining the tournament again and getting a ticket to the US tournament. That was the reason Randa joined the DCP. Each groups had their benefits, and the DCP guaranteed winners of regional tournaments a place in the nationals, and winners of nationals a place in the world championship. What's even better is that they included transport and accommodation.  
  
"You ready." Richard said, snapping Randa out of her thoughts.  
  
"Always." She responded calmly. Apart from the crowd's response, the match was played in silence. The match seemed very close, but Randa was sure that the match was hers from her third card, a hyper wings card. Randa is one of the more gifted players as she can sometimes see matches won on the most simplest cards. There are only a few players like this in the world, some of the others being Joanna Lang Zing, Shawn Williams, Kerry Moniko, Riku Kakera, Kyle Novich – sense a pattern!  
  
However, to the crowd the match was intense, every card countered, bettered. The big screen on the back of the stage showed the table, the cards down in play. A scorecard kept track of the health levels.  
  
"1 point apiece left, and Randa's to move." Someone in the crowd whispered.  
  
"It's just a modify card, she can't take it on this move, the match is Robinson's."  
  
"Digi-modify: Radiant Faith activate." Randa muttered as she dropped the card to the table. Richard's jaw dropped with it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" he yelled. The crowed cheered. The official whispered something into Richard's ear who nodded in response and kept his head down staring at the floor.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please." The official started. The crowd quieted down. "Richard Robinson can not increase his health, nor take out all of Randa Zash's health in this move. Therefore the winner of the Alaskan Digimon tournament is Randa Zash." (AN: like conceding in snooker when you can't get enough points to win) The crowd cheered loudly as Randa stood up and faced the crowd. She accepted the winners trophy and after the winners ceremony, as the crowds were leaving, she was pulled aside the head publicist of the DCP, David McGrath.  
  
"Congratulations Miss Zash." The publicist started. "I believe you're a member of ours?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Randa said pulling out a membership card. "Here." She handed him the card, and he took a note of the number.  
  
"Ok then, thank you very much. Your arrangements for the US tournament will be processed as soon as possible." David said still writing. "Will you be able to give an interview there?" He added.  
  
"Err… yeah?" Randa puzzlingly said.  
  
"It's just that your one of our highest ranked members and we'd like to do our quarterly players piece in the DM on you this time." Mr McGrath explained.  
  
"Wow" Was all Randa could say. After all she was going to have a biography piece on her in THE digimon magazine… Digimon Magazine! It was an honour for people to be interviewed for this newsletter, mainly published online. All the world champions had been interviewed, along with the number one ranked players in each official group, and to be asked to be among them is, in some eyes, even better than winning the world championships.  
  
"Oh yeah." David said, turning around and reaching for something behind the DCP recruitment desk. "I know it's not like a cup or anything but it's something from us to say congratulations." He said as he handed her a Digimon Booster pack. "I hope this bring you some good things!"  
  
"Thank you." Randa said, a little disappointed.  
  
"It's just to give you something now since you won, and we know you can always use cards." He explained.  
  
"Yeah." Randa agreed. "I have to go now." She excused herself and left, knowing she would be in the US championships in New York in less than four months.  
  
  
  
Randa finally got home late the next day, after travelling across half the state. After saying her hello's to her family, she entered her room, taking her trophy out of her travel bag and placed it on a shelf with several other trophies.  
  
'This year, the US championship trophy WILL join it.' Randa thought, staring at the newly won trophy for several seconds. When she snapped back to reality she went back to her travel bag and started to unpack. After removing a few items from the bag, she took out the still unopened digimon card booster pack that David McGrath had given her the previous day. She decided to open the pack at that moment and went to her desk to pick up her card reader. Her card reader was a special edition card reader, blue with the digimon symbol on the side. She had received it as a special introduction when she joined the Digi-Card Players at the Alaskan tournament last year. She sat down on her bed, opened the pack of cards and started to slash them through the reader one by one. She slashed through a hyper wings card followed by a golden shield and a Meramon's magna bomb with out paying much attention to the cards, but just what the reader said. It was then she swiped the fourth card she pulled out of the pack. The slashed it through the reader, not paying attention to the card. The numbers kept 'spinning' round, not stopping once. This caught Randa's attention slightly, until the a small electric shock forced her to drop the reader. Her eyes moved from the reader lying next to her on the bed to the card in her hand. It was a fully blue card, something she had never seen before, except…  
  
"The show?" She muttered as she thought she saw the card somewhere before. Although the card in the show looked very different from the card in her hand, it did have similarities, for instance being covered in blue and a small holographic symbol in the middle of the card. She then turned her focus back to the reader, which began to metamorphose. It shrank in width, but grew slightly in height and largely in depth, changing onto a cylindrical shape. Randa kept staring at the icy blue D-Arc that sat where her card reader had been, scared to even touch it.  
  
"Wow" Randa said as she finally found the courage to pick up the D-arc. "Amazing" she commented as she pressed one of the buttons under the circular screen, which began to glow brightly. Randa quickly threw the D- arc away from her and as it reached the middle of the room, a bright beam fired from the digivice towards Randa, who covered her face bracing for the imminent impact.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Randa realised that nothing hit her, so she cautiously looked towards the middle of the room. The beam had stopped in mid air about a foot away from the digivice. A 'slit' had started to appear where the beam was now hitting, and it slowly opened up to the size of a television. Randa tried to see something in the pure white light 'window' now in front of her, but couldn't until something jumped out of it in her direction and landed on the bed next to her, almost hitting the wall.  
  
"Ow" The creature said as it composed it self and 'stood up' "That was not the best entrance." It said as it started to look around the room. Its eyes then came across Randa, who, for the first time, got a good look at the creature. It looked like an average cat, but it was slightly larger with larger ears. It had blue strips on its long tail, along with its feet, arms and ears. It had a maroon wristband on both its front paws. The rest of it's body was white. "Hi." It said in a feminine voice.  
  
"Gatomon?" Randa asked, giving the name of the digimon it slightly resembled.  
  
"No, my name is Zolimon, I'm much better looking than a Gatomon, stronger too." Zolimon said. "And you are…?"  
  
"Randa." Randa shyly said.  
  
"Well hello Randa." Zolimon said. "I believe that is yours." She said pointing the D-arc lying on the floor, where it fell after Zolimon jumped out of the portal.  
  
"Your…a digimon?" Randa said, shocked at what was happening.  
  
"Yes, and in answer to your next question, I am a real digimon." Zolimon said before twitching her head around. "Damn." She said.  
  
"What?" Randa asked.  
  
"Rouge digimon on the loose, must have come through the portal with me." The cat digimon said.  
  
"But wouldn't it be here?" Randa questioned.  
  
"I didn't come through a conventional portal, thus the rough ride." Zolimon explained rubbing her head near her left ear. "Those portals don't stay in the same place very long, and they don't close very quickly either."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" The new tamer asked  
  
"Grab your cards and D-arc then follow me!" Zolimon said with a smile. Randa complied and soon both digimon and tamer were climbing out of the window, at Randa's request, so not to alert her parents. The athletic Randa had no trouble keeping up with the speedy digimon, as the two ran down the streets trying to find the rouge digimon. It wasn't long after the duo hit open space that they found a large yellow object hovering in the air. Randa stopped, and Zolimon looked at her, questioning what she was looking at.  
  
"A big yellow thing flying in the air, I'd say we found our rogue digimon." Randa explained pointing to the thing, which turned around. It was basically a giant yellow fly. Randa looked at the D-arc, and pressed a button. The analyser popped up as the digimon started to fly in their direction. "Flymon, insect type. That tail is very sharp and dangerous so avoid at all costs." She read before thinking 'Just like the TV show.'  
  
"BROWN STINGER" The Flymon said as it shot the tail towards Zolimon, who jumped out the way.  
  
"Thanks for the warning" Zolimon said. "Now it's my turn. WHITE FIRE." Zolimon said as a wave of white flames singed Flymon's wings. The Flymon hovered out of control for a few minutes, but eventually regained its composure and started back on its attack. "If only my fire was stronger." Zolimon commented moving out of the way of another brown stinger attack.  
  
"That's it." Randa said, going through her coat pocket. She pulled out a card, and looked at the D-arc. "I hope this is like the TV show. Digi- Modify: Meramon's Magna Bomb."  
  
"Flames ahoy." Zolimon said as a large ball of fire stared to collect in her paws. "At times like this I wish I were a Gatomon, then I'd be wearing some gloves. MAGNA BOMB!" Zolimon threw the ball of fire at the oncoming Flymon, who got completely engulfed in the flames and burst into data. Zolimon absorbed the data before walking over to her tamer. "Well…?" The white cat asked.  
  
"Well what?" Randa asked.  
  
"How does it feel to be a tamer?" Zolimon enquired  
  
"Well if it means I get to be friends with you, pretty good." Randa said. The two new friends walked off into the night, finally getting a chance to learn about each other.  
  
"So do you think theirs more tamers out there?" Randa asked  
  
"Don't know. I know there are digidestined out there." Zolimon said walking along side her tamer.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I'm friends with Kitleymon, Squirrelmon and Terimon who are three of the digidestined's digimon." Zolimon explained.  
  
"Oh." Randa said. "So what about that portal, is it closed now?"  
  
"Well if it's not, we'll take care of anymore rogue digimon." Zolimon confidently said.  
  
"Yeah." Randa said enthusiastically. The two continued to walk back to Randa's together, wondering about the future and what they will play in the digidestined saga. But one thing for sure, Mr McGrath was right when he said the cards would bring her some good things!  
  
  
  
Yeah… 6 down and an unknown number to go! This chapter has taken the longest to write, it's the only one not written in the same day. Oh well, cant write them all the same way – that be boring. Next chapter, it turns out they've all had to do it and now it's Kyle's turn, he has to take out a digimon! How will he cope, and will the others actually sit on the sidelines and watch, find out in The Initiation next week!  
  
Now please, for my sanity REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 7: The Initiation

No interesting authors comment here this week, maybe I'll come up with something soon!!!  
  
Chapter 7 - what can I say... on with the story!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own digimon, or any characters except Shawn Williams.  
This is in UK English, not American English.  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Initiation.  
  
After Randa Zash and Zolimon disposed of Flymon, there wasn't a lot of digimon activity in their area. So we will move back from Alaska and the sixth tamer, and rejoin the rest of the group, getting ready for the regional tournament, which was being re-held the next day.   
  
It had been a couple of days since Drakemon walked out of Kyle Novich's computer, and in those two days, the two learnt a fair bit about each other and became the best of friends.   
  
Joanna Lang Zing was very disturbed about Shawn. For some reason he bugged her, and it wasn't just his cocky personality. Joanna had a feeling that despite being a borderline show off, he kept a lot hidden deep inside him. He said he knew where all the clandestines were which was only given to top ranking members of the official groups, and she thought she knew he wasn't a member of any of the groups. And she thought that on a few occasions she saw a familiar symbol on the underside of Terriermon's ears.   
  
Riku Kakera and Kerry Moniko hadn't been seen since the Meramon incident, which bothered Shawn Williams very much. He thought that all the tamers should stick together. After all, if they had digimon then there had to be a reason, right? Also, Shawn wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he thought he was being followed by a blonde with purple streaks in her hair that he met at the tournament a couple of weeks ago. If only he could remember her name.  
  
--------------------  
  
"What is bothering you?" Shonecoolamon asked as the silver fox appeared from thin air behind her tamer.  
  
"A lot." Joanna responded quietly. Staring out of the balcony of her hotel room.  
  
"Lets start with one thing and move on shall we?" The digimon suggested.  
  
"Huh?" Joanna asked, turning round to look at her digimon.  
  
"It helps to share your problems and troubles, so why don't we start with what's bothering you most."   
  
"Williams." Joanna said turning back round to stare at the beautiful blue sky   
  
"What about him?" Shonecoolamon inquired, trying to get her tamer to open up. Joanna just stood looking up into the sky. "Well" she asked again. Joanna turned around.  
  
"He's cocky, to confident, and idiot, he's hiding something, he knows more than he's letting on, his annoying habit of making friends, his wanting to know every little thing I do and he's been a tamer longer than I have." Joanna said, almost in one breath.   
  
"Is that all?" Shonecoolamon sincerely asked. Joanna walked back into her room and collapsed on her bed and sighed.   
  
"He's going to beat me if I face him in the tournament." Joanna finally said.  
  
"Not a chance, he could never beat you." Shonecoolamon said leaning against the opposite wall.   
  
"Shonecoolamon..." Joanna started before sighing. "I've only ever faced him once."  
  
"Go on." Shonecoolamon said, wanting to hear more on why her tamer was being so negative.  
  
"It was about two years ago, I was in the United Kingdom's digimon tournament. A lot of competitors weren't to happy with me entering since I wasn't living in the UK at the time, but because it's not legal, and it happens in almost all the tournaments, I was still allowed to participate."  
  
"So Shawn was one of the people who didn't like you being at the tournament."  
  
"God no, if anything Shawn was happy I was there, he wanted to beat someone like me who was starting to get a well earned reputation."  
  
"So if he was happy, then what's the problem?"  
  
"The tournament wasn't any trouble at all, I had no competition from anybody. Nobody I faced came close to my level of play and it meant that not only was I strong, but I was ready for the world championships. That was till the semi finals."  
  
"What happened there?"   
  
"I came up against Shawn Williams. At the time, he was just another name on the list. But then the match started, and out of nowhere he played some unexpected and unusual combinations. I didn't know what hit me. I managed to keep in the match but only just. I beat him with one life point to spare. When we were going to play again two weeks ago, Shawn said that it was luck that I beat him with, and although I'd never say this to his face, he was right."  
  
"But a win is a win." Shonecoolamon said. "And you have got better since them days, have you not?"  
  
"Yeah. But so has he. A few months after that match he won the world online championships, with that little rat at his side." Joanna said, indicating Terriermon. "Then he got all this attention in the digital presses, became huge..."  
  
"And you're jealous." Shonecoolamon said. Joanna sat up on the bed and looked at her partner. "You're jealous because Shawn became what you wanted to be, a big shot in the card game. Then when you met him again at this tournament, you knew he hadn't been doing anything for the last year, while you became even stronger and bigger, and had became a real digimon tamer."  
  
"Yeah." Joanna admitted. "I thought I had the last laugh, till the match. He is still as strong as he was a few years ago, and I would have lost if it wasn't for the Monochromon, which of course made me find out that he also has a digimon."  
  
"A powerful one at that. After all, didn't it win the world online championships?" Shonecoolamon said. Joanna just sighed. She had only then just realised that she had always seen Shawn as her rival, and a strong one at that.   
  
Shonecoolamon twitched her head towards the window. Joanna stood up and looked at the fox like digimon. "What is it?" She asked  
  
"Trouble"  
  
--------------------  
  
Shawn Williams was walking along the centre of town, trying to clear his head before the tournament. He had realised that the last couple of days he seemed to have someone following him. It was the girl he met at the tournament last time, blonde hair, purple streaks, but he couldn't for the life of him remember her name.   
  
He moved to the edge of the street and looked behind him, looking at the traffic seeing if it was safe to cross the road. Well, that's what it looked like. In actuality he was looking to see if she was still there. She was, but the instant she saw him turn around, she darted to look at the window of an antiques store.  
  
'Definitely following me.' Shawn thought as he moved back into the middle of the path. Shawn noticed in the reflection of a parked car that his pursuer had regained walking down the street, darting in and out of people, using them as cover. Shawn decided to end this.  
  
--------------------  
  
"You ready?" Kerry Moniko asked leaning his back against a tree.  
  
"Always!" Riku Kakera said, leaning her back against the other side of the tree. Their two digimon sat atop of the braches above them.   
  
"We are the best talent there, it's probably going to be you and me in the final." Kerry mentioned.  
  
"What about those other two tamers, they got to be pretty good to have digimon." Renamon mentioned.  
  
"That's always been how you've seen it Riku." Kerry said. "But since I never played the cards before Semimon, I don't know if we could use that reasoning."  
  
"You're a natural." Riku started. "You didn't need to play the games, you were born good." She said cockily  
  
"What about Williams?" Kerry mentioned.  
  
"What about Williams, he hasn't played in a year, and his digimon is a wimpy little rabbit." Riku said.  
  
"That 'rabbit' won the online championship." Kerry said calmly  
  
"Yeah, a year ago." Riku said before adding "And we only have his word for it."  
  
"That rabbit is powerful." Semimon said. "If it's as good as Kerry told me it was online, then it wouldn't be wise to mess with it."  
  
"We've been tamers for almost a year now, Renamon and I could easily take that puny excuse for a digimon." Riku argued  
  
"I agree with Semimon." Renamon said. Riku stood up straight and looked at the yellow fox. "That Terriermon is much more powerful than he appears, and his tamer sounds like quite the card player. Those two could be as lethal a combination as us four." She said before both her and Semimon twitched their heads in the same direction.  
  
"Trouble?" Kerry asked as the two foxes stood up on the braches, balancing perfectly.  
  
"Oh goody." Riku said as she and Kerry ran in the direction their digimon headed in.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kyla Johnston had been following Shawn Williams for the last couple of days now. She knew he had a digimon and, from seeing the Monochromon incident at the tournament two weeks ago, thought he was a tamer. After talking online to her fellow digidestined, she decided to watch the tamers. The only problem was she only knew one of them, so she followed him to see if he could lead her to the others.   
  
Unfortunately this wasn't working. Shawn hadn't met up with any of the other tamers, and he almost spotted her several times. Luckily for her, it didn't seem like Shawn had seen her, so she continued with her surveillance. She had just avoided being spotted again, and continued following Shawn down the main street of the town. She saw Shawn get to the end of the street, and turn left round the corner of some buildings. Kyla ran to the end of the road, stopped at the edge of the building, and peered round the corner.  
  
"Ahh." Kyla screamed in shock as she placed her right hand over her heart.  
  
"You wouldn't be looking for me by any chance would you?" Shawn said, leaning against the corner of the building looking at Kyla.  
  
"God you scared me." Kyla said.  
  
"That's strange, you're the one who's following me!" Shawn said.  
  
"You've seen me huh?" Kyla asked, now having calmed down.  
  
"Purple streaks in blonde hair." Shawn said as he grabbed a strand of purple hair. "Not difficult to miss!" Kyla groaned in defeat. "So you were following me. Why?" Shawn asked as Kyla nervously went through her options, she could lie, or tell him the truth.   
  
"Umm well you see..." She had decided to tell him the truth, but of course it's always harder to explain the truth.  
  
"Wait let me guess." Shawn said and Kyla panicked even more. Did he know about her and the digidestined? "After the tournament you realised exactly who I am, well was! Anyway, you decided that you, like many girls did about a year ago, saw me as a hot shot celebrity and had to try and go out with me! Sorry but I never went for that stuff." Kyla looked extremely puzzled  
  
"Um, no that's not it at all." Kyla explained  
  
"Really?" Shawn said with a bit of disappointment. "Oh thank god. I tell you after I won the online championships, tons of girls were after me like I was in the backstreet boys or somethin'!" Shawn explained in relief. "Which was weird since I was online! So why are you following me?"   
  
"I know." Kyla said bluntly.  
  
"Know what?" Shawn enquired.  
  
"The Monochromon incident." Kyla said very hushed.  
  
"That was just some prank." Shawn said, quoting the official World Digimon Association's assessment.  
  
"I know a Monochromon when I see one, and I defiantly saw one." Kyla said.  
  
"Oh, and when did you see one?" Shawn asked, trying to hide the fact that he knew it was real.  
  
"Fighting what looked like a Terriermon and a silver Renamon. I believe the Terriermon was being commanded by you, and you slashed a card through a D-arc, which makes you a tamer." Kyla said in a quiet tone so that the passers by could not hear.  
  
"You saw that when?" Shawn said, still trying to pass it off as the 14 year old's imagination.   
  
"At the tournament two weeks ago, I was behind the PWDA desk at the time." Kyla said. Shawn mentally slapped himself. After opening his mouth to say something several times, Shawn finally said  
  
"Follow me." And walked away. Kyla started to follow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kyla inquired as the two crossed a road.  
  
"Somewhere to talk" Shawn answered.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Right here will do" Shawn said as he and Kyla arrived at a path over looking an open field. Kyla noticed that it was the same vantage point she used when she saw the four tamers take on a Meramon about a week ago.   
  
"Look, I know what your going to say, don't tell anyone, don't think this is all some game." Kyla started.  
  
"Actually I was going to say that just because you know that digimon really exist don't expect to get one" Shawn sarcastically said.  
  
"I already knew they exist." Kyla said, reaching into her pocket as Shawn looked very confused. "Here" She said as she tossed him a small purple device. Shawn looked at it. It was a mobile phone shaped device, indented on the left side.   
  
"A..." Shawn started looking at it.  
  
"D3, yes. That's what most people know them as." Kyla said. "That one is mine, I'm a digidestined. So you see, I already knew about digimon." Shawn was amazed at the D3 in his hands and never took his eyes off it.  
  
"So who's your digimon?" He asked  
  
"Tiomon. It's not one you'd know it wasn't on the TV show. It's best described as a mini rhinoceros"  
  
"Are there..." Shawn started, still amazed that not only were there Tamers to learn about, but digidestined as well  
  
"More digidestined?" Kyla finished Shawn's question "Yeah, there's thirteen of us in total, seven old digidestined, i.e. series one, and six new."   
  
"Thirteen, shouldn't there be twelve?" Shawn asked, finally handing Kyla's D3 back to her.  
  
"Based on two people from the old digidestined moving to the new. But only one did." Kyla explained.  
  
"So where is your digimon?" Shawn asked "Couldn't you help us in battles?"   
  
"Yeah, if she wasn't in the Digital world. All of our digimon went back there after we defeated Myotismon." Kyla said, a bit sad. "But if you've got digimon, then you have to have them for a reason." Shawn nodded in agreement. "So where is your digimon?" Kyla asked.  
  
"Oh he's..." Shawn then saw a small white blur pass by them. "Running right past us? HEY TERRIERMON, WHERE YOU GOING?"   
  
"THERE'S TROUBLE" Terriermon yelled back. Kyla and Shawn looked at each other and ran after him.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kyle Novich and Drakemon were wondering through the park fields, in a quiet place so nobody could see the little dragon digimon.   
  
"So how well are you going to do in this tournament thingy tomorrow." Drakemon asked, playing fetch the ball for some exercise   
  
"Don't know, there's some good talent at the tournament." Kyle said throwing the ball.  
  
"You shouldn't be so negative. You're a good player, otherwise why would you get a real digimon and become a tamer?" Drakemon asked.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"So you're a tamer huh?" A voice from behind them asked. "Then prepare to fight."   
  
"What" Kyle turned around to see a large, silver star shaped figure. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Starmon, it's nice to meet you" The large star said.  
  
"Hm, Starmon, Champion data type." Kyle started to read of his digivice that he got out. "His attacks is Meteor Shower and he's not the nicest star in the sky."   
  
"Well your right there mister tamer, and now I'm going to show you my power." Starmon raised his arms in the air and shouted "METEOR SHOWER" Starmon threw his hands down and small chunks of rock came flying out of the sky towards both tamer and digimon.   
  
"Any ideas?" Kyle yelled towards his partner as he dodged meteor chucks  
  
"Not yet!" Drakemon yelled back "But I'll let you know if I come up with anything!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Riku, Kerry, approached a small cliff as they ran up a path following their digimon partners, Renamon and Semimon. As they approached the edge they saw four other figures standing there.  
  
"Wait!" the male said holding out his arm across their path.   
  
"Wait? What do you mean wait?" Riku asked, looking over the cliff. She saw some male guy and a little dragon digimon take on a Starmon. She then looked at four figures accompanying her and her friends on the cliff. There was Shawn and Terriermon along with Joanna and her digimon, Shonecoolamon.  
  
"Down there is Kyle Novich, a new tamer. Let him do this on his own!" Shawn said looking at Riku before turning back towards the fight.   
  
"And why should we do that?" Kerry asked  
  
"Lets put it this way" Shawn started. "After I got Terriermon I took out a Leomon on my own."   
  
"Excuse me!" Terriermon said.  
  
"You know what I mean." Shawn said to the small digimon "Joanna and Shonecoolamon here tell me they took out a Kuwagamon." He then motioned Kerry and Riku.  
  
"Airdramon" Kerry solemnly said  
  
"A Dark Tyrannomon" Riku said.  
  
"See, we all had to fight once on our own." Shawn started and Terriermon coughed to catch Shawn's attention, while the three fox digimon all looked at him intensely. "You know what I mean! I suggest that you let the new guy down there do the same as we all have." Shawn reiterated  
  
"Or?" Riku asked  
  
"Or Terriermon here will take out your digimon, and I ain't talking to dinner." Shawn said, focusing back on the match, which still had Kyle and Drakemon dodging rocks.  
  
"That's your threat? Come on Renamon lets go" Riku said as she started to move. Before she had finished her first step, she realised Renamon wasn't following her, and turned back. "Renamon?"  
  
"I think we should let that Kyle do this on his own." Renamon explained  
  
"Your not scared of that rabbit are you?" Riku asked  
  
"No, but I believe Shawn has a point." Renamon said, and Riku huffed in anger. The four tamers and their digimon watched the fight continue below.  
  
--------------------  
  
As Drakemon was dodging his opponents constant barrage of meteors, he was slowly getting closer to Starmon for one reason only.  
  
"DRAKE BITE" Drakemon yelled as he sank his teeth into one of Startmon's legs. "Kyle, I think I'm going to need a bit more power here buddy."  
  
"You got it" Kyle said, searching for the card his digimon partner had indicated.   
  
"Ow, you little vermin, that hurt" Starmon said, hopping backwards to recompose.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not a vermin I'm a dragon." Drakemon said as he started to glow. Kyle grabbed a card and slashed it through his green D-arc  
  
"Digi-Modify: Power Chip activate."   
  
"And this is going to hurt even more." Drakemon said as the red energy that surrounded his body collected into a ball in his mouth. "DRAKE BLAST" The energy shot forward towards Starmon, and in the air turned into a dragon shape and flew through the air, passing straight through Starmon.   
  
"Damn you tamer, you'll never get away with this." Starmon said as he burst into specks of data.  
  
"Isn't that meant to be our line?" Drakemon said, absorbing the data. Unbeknown to the new tamer pair, the eight figures on the on the cliff dispersed and went their separate ways, and Kyle and Drakemon continued on their way through the park.  
  
--------------------  
  
After getting a low vantage point this time, and almost being hit several times with stray meteors, Kyla decided that she should leave the park and go home. She had decided that she shouldn't been seen by the other tamers, so Shawn was going to liaison between them for the time being. She had, however, wanted to see this new tamer for her self, which from her ground view probably wasn't the best idea. She had also arranged to keep Terriermon out of trouble for Shawn during the tournament for two reasons. One to be around digimon again and two, so she could talk more to Shawn about what he knew on the tamers.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kyle and Drakemon were walking on their way through the park when Drakemon twitched his head around.  
  
"What?" Kyle asked  
  
"Another Digimon is near by." Drakemon explained. Kyle looked in the direction Drakemon was, and saw a shaded figure underneath a tree. Kyle moved closer to try and recognise the figure, who stepped forward into some light. Kyle then noticed that the figure was a human.  
  
"That's not a digimon that..." Kyle then realised exactly who the figure was. "SHAWN! Err... I can explain, about this I mean" Kyle frantically said, pointing at his digimon and searching for an explanation.  
  
"Explain what." A higher pitched voice said as something dropped down and hung from a tree branch, which was covered in leaves. "What's he got to explain Shawn, I can't see what he needs to explain, do you know what he has to explain?" Shawn held a hand up to the small, white, long eared (which is how it was hanging from the tree) creature to quiet him down.  
  
"What he feels he has to explain," Shawn began "is why he has a digimon out in the open. But what he doesn't realise is that I already know he has a digimon."   
  
"And that you have a digimon as well" The hanging digimon chipped in and Shawn nodded in agreement.  
  
"A Terriermon?" Kyle questioned.  
  
"That's me!" Terriermon said dropping from the tree. "Pleased to meet yah!"   
  
"That means..." Kyle started  
  
"That I'm a tamer as well." Shawn said smiling "Welcome to the club!"  
  
The two tamers stood opposite each other, with Kyle in amazement. But what no tamers realised was that at that point there was a digimon crises going on and, although they're a little out of practice and they are being replaced, there is only one team you can call...  
  
  
  
Finally - chapter 7 done! Sorry for the length! But don't worry cause the next chapter should have much more action for it's length - that's Riding a Bike next week, where some of the digidestined get back to doing what they do best - saving the digital world!!!  
  
PLEASE FOR MY SANITIES SAKE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 8: Riding a Bike!

I'm back - sorry it was so long.  
  
I now say on with the show...  
  
Disclaimers: You should know by now that I do not own digimon, or most of the characters in this piece of fiction being presented by myself. You should also know that this presentation is written in UK English, and therefore you Americans may inquire some spelling errors. Unless it is a name, please do not bring these up to my attention!  
  
Note: there is a chat room(ish) scene in this chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Riding a bike  
  
After defeating Starmon and truly becoming a tamer, Kyle Novich was explaining to Shawn Williams about how he got Drakemon, while Shawn was explaining the same thing about Terriermon, and what else he knew about the rest of the tamers. But what none of them realised was at that time the Digital World had become under attack...  
  
"METAL FIREBALL"  
  
DO YOU MIND? I AM TRYING TO DO THE PROLOGUE HERE!  
  
"Oh yeah, METAL FIREBALL"  
  
Ok I'm gone!  
  
****  
  
Tasmin Waterson sat in her room, typing away on her computer. She turned to look outside of her window and looked into the deep dark night. The clouds completely covered the moons glow, heavily throwing down the raindrops they contained. Tasmin sighed as she turned back to her computer screen. It was late on this typical night in the UK and, although it was a Friday, the 15 year old felt she needed to go to bed, at least if she were to believe her mother. But she didn't dare move from the screen, waiting for her instant messenger to tell her what she had been waiting for the last hour for.  
  
'Spiritmon is online'  
  
Tasmin smiled ecstatically, as she typed away at her computer. 'Finally!' She thought   
'He's online."  
  
****  
  
Peaceful DD: hey Diego  
Spiritmon: Hey Tasmin, sup  
Peaceful DD: ive been waitin 4 u to get online  
Spiritmon: soz ive just got in  
Peaceful DD: wot time is it there  
Spiritmon: seattle is currently at the time of 5.43pm  
Peaceful DD: lol you sound like the talking clock  
Spiritmon: no im the typin clock lol  
Peaceful DD: lol  
Spiritmon: So what time is it over there  
Peaceful DD: 11-45  
Spiritmon: wow, stayin up late I see  
Peaceful DD: only 2 talk 2 u  
Spiritmon: im flatered  
Peaceful DD: I miss u. u know that?  
Spiritmon: probably not as much as I miss u  
Spiritmon: hold on a sec  
Peaceful DD: ok  
  
****  
  
As Diego Terves sat at his computer talking to his long distance girlfriend (emphasis on long distance!), Diego noticed his computer screen flicker. Puzzled by this he tried to see if it was a connection problem, but when that proved negative he looked at his screen again. On the start bar, another application had opened itself and was currently minimized. Clicking the bar, the window opened itself onto the screen and Diego noticed that it was a map of the world, with a little red dot blinking over the UK. Diego read the name of the application along the top of the window and gasped as he finally realised what it was.  
  
"The digiports." Diego muttered as he went straight back to his conversation with Tasmin.  
  
****  
  
Spiritmon: Tasmin weve got a problem  
Peaceful DD: wot?  
Spiritmon: theres an open digiport near u which means theres trouble  
Peaceful DD: ok im on it!  
Peaceful DD is no longer online   
  
****  
  
Tasmin turned off her instant messenger as she searched through the top draw of her desk. As she found the item she was looking for, she opened a program on her computer. She stood up and lifted a small rectangular object towards the screen. She pushed her thumb onto a button and she was covered in a purple glow before becoming small specs of data and entering into the screen, which read...  
  
'Digidestined identified as: Waterson, Tasmin.'  
'Entering Digital World'  
  
A red light on the left side of the screen turned to green, and the glow disappeared from the screen.   
  
****  
  
After being fully reconfigured on the 'other side,' Tasmin pulled out her Digivice and looked at it. The screen displayed a small arrow pointing in the top right corner, along with a number display that was rapidly counting down. Tasmin counted along with it.  
  
"5...4...3...2..." She pointed her digivice in the direction the arrow pointed and a purple beam fired out from it, stopping mid air about 10 feet from where Tasmin was standing. The light developed into a purple window from which largish squirrel jumped out and landed on the ground. Tasmin walked over to the squirrel and helped it up to its feet.  
  
"They better think of a better way for us digimon to meet up with our partners quickly or I swear I'm gonna quit"  
  
"Oh Squirrelmon." Tasmin huffed at her digimon partner as another cloud of data started to reconfigure not far from where the two were. Once the data had banded together into a person, Tasmin noticed it was a tall blonde male with an athletic build and green eyes. As soon as he was reconfigured he shook his body in disgust.  
  
"Aghh, I hate that." They guy said in an Australian accent as he pulled out a blue and gold D3 and looked at it. Tasmin and Squirrelmon walked over towards the new entrant as he held up his D3 away from the two. A blue light with gold tints fired out of the digivice and stopped about 10 feet from the newer digidestined. The light again opened into a window and out came a blue reptilian flying into his partner, knocking him over. "Thanks for that Shenmon!"   
  
"Hello." Tasmin said as she got closer to the two. They looked at her puzzlingly "its Tasmin, one of your predecessors!" the guy mentally slapped himself as he got up.  
  
"Yeah I remember you know, you're from England ain't you!" He said  
  
"Yeah that's right, and you'd be Trowa Barton, the Australian in Ireland! Somehow I see irony in that!" Trowa looked questioningly at Tasmin who simply replied "they both like to drink!" Trowa just shook his head and tried to focus.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The 15 year old asked  
  
"Same as you, there's a digiport open over the UK and I'm making sure everything is fine"  
  
"Well your not needed, cause I'm here now." Trowa said.  
  
"Well I didn't know anybody else was going to be here did I?" Tasmin retaliated.   
  
"What's the matter, no date with Jenny tonight!" Shenmon said. The blue Agumon clone looked at his partner as he hung his head in shame and negatively muttered. Just then two more digital clouds started to reconfigure near each other.   
  
"I didn't think there was anymore digidestined in the United Kingdom area?" Trowa said, staring at the data clouds.  
  
"There aren't!" Tasmin stated  
  
"Then who are those?" Squirrelmon asked. The two data clouds finally reconfigured and looked at each other. The one on the left was average size with messy brown/black hair and hazel eyes. The one on the right was tall with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. It was the one on the left that spoke first.  
  
"Oh I hate that, why did I let you talk me into coming here."  
  
"Cause you the only digidestined I could get hold of." The one on the right said as they both looked at there digivices. Tasmin recognised both of the two new guys, but it was the one on the right she was really interested in.  
  
"DIEGO!" She screamed as ran towards the person she loved and hugged him so tightly that he nearly fell over through lack of oxygen.   
  
"Hey Tasmin, do you mind letting go of me for a few minutes!" Diego struggled to say.   
  
"Sorry." Tasmin said as she let go.  
  
"What about me!" the other digidestined said  
  
"Hey D.H" Tasmin said while still staring into Diego's eyes.  
  
"Typical!" D.H Masters said as he looked on to the two lovebirds "Oh damn, the digimon!" D.H noted as he held up his digivice in a direction and Diego, as soon as he snapped back to reality, did the same. Out of D.H's digivice a black beam fired and out of the window that it created a small black dinosaur came out.  
  
"Finally." It said as it got up near D.H  
  
"Sorry V-Mon, we kind of got distracted." D.H apologised, pointing in Tasmin and Diego's direction. Out of Diego's digivice an orange beam fired out and from the window it produced out came a tall, red creature that can be best described as a female version of Knuckles (from Sonic the Hedgehog) with two curly spikes that come out of her head and fall to the ground.   
  
"What took you so long?" The digimon said "I could have been running for days to get here if you hadn't opened that portal. That is what there for."  
  
"I know Terimon, I just got a little preoccupied." It was then that Diego's digimon, Terimon noticed exactly what he was preoccupied with.  
  
"Hello Tasmin, I didn't know you were here." The digimon said nicely  
  
"There was an open gate over the UK, so we're here to investigate." Tasmin explained  
  
"Speaking of which," Trowa started "How did you guys get here from the U.S"  
  
"Oh we punched our way through, figured you need all the help you could get." Diego said.  
  
"Yeah right!" D.H started. "You just wanted to see Tasmin again!"   
  
"Well I called you didn't I!" Diego said.  
  
"God, you two are still arguing" Tasmin noted, indicating the past 'friendship' between the two original digidestined   
  
"Yep, we're still the best of friends!" D.H sarcastically replied as they walked away from where they stood.  
  
****  
  
Lets pause for a sec cause, although this will be explained later, I suppose a few of you are lost right now. Six years ago, a powerful force tried to take over the digital world. The 'head honchos' chose eight digimon to help save the world. But in order for them to do that they would have to digivolve into their mega forms. Since this was a slow process, the dark forces could see anyone who was training up to become their mega forms and killed them off. Therefore the 'head honchos' chose eight children from around the world, so that they could power the devices needed to instantly cause digivolution in digimon. These eight children, dubbed the digidestined, were partnered with the digimon and together they help take out the dark forces.  
  
Three of these original digidestined are Diego Terves, D.H Masters and Tasmin Waterson. Being the calm, collected one who always thought things through, and always could always be counted on, Diego soon became the leader of the group. D.H wasn't too happy about that and challenge him at every turn, but towards the end of their adventure they became close friends. Their friendship can be compared to the friendship that Tai and Matt from the TV show had. Or should I say that Tai and Matt's friendship could be compared to D.H and Diego's. One of the original digidestined, Ryu Ki, had an older brother in the Japanese animation business. Having told him of his adventure, and with a little bit of artistic licence the digimon show was born, and from that came a whole load of other merchandise.  
  
Trowa Barton became a digidestined two years ago, when a new enemy arose, The Digimon Emperor. Five new digidestined, again from all over the world, came together with the help of the original digidestined and defeated this enemy, who turned out to be one of them. Having joined them against the mastermind behind the digimon emperor, the six D3's as they were known helped rid the digital world of evil again, and Ryu Ki passed on the story to his brother for a second season of the cartoon show.  
  
Now the tamers are a little different, Ryu's brother, and the rest of the writers took the original concept of digimon, but wrote an entirely new story. So they don't actually exist - in theory anyway!!!  
  
Now we've finished our little pause, lets get back to the story!  
  
****  
  
As the eight figures walked across the lush grass of the digital worlds meadow, they started to see a sliver of smoke drifting up from the horizon.   
  
"Is that good or bad?" D.H asked the rest of the group.  
  
"I thought you guys were the experts, at least that's what you told me!" Trowa responded  
  
"Yeah well I said that a couple of years ago, and I'm way out of practice here." D.H responded.  
  
"Well if I'm right, that smoke could be coming from Ram central city." Terimon said.  
  
"You may be right." Squirrelmon said  
  
"And if you are, then there's the trouble we are looking for." Shenmon mentioned. The eight picked up there pace and walked the three and a half miles to reach the outskirts of Ram central. (A horizon is three miles away, and it was an extra half a mile past that!) Ram central was a high tech and modern city... usually. Right now it was burnt to the ground. Rubble covered the ground from the buildings that had been destroyed by the unknown attacker. Small fires patched the ground dieing out slowly as the team walked through the main road.   
  
"What happened here?" Tasmin asked as Diego tried to lift up a small piece of building out of the road. His hand moved away quickly as he touched it, shaking it to catch the air to reduce the temperature on the hand.  
  
"Ouch!" Diego said still shaking his hand.  
  
"Still hot?" D.H asked. Diego grunted affirmative. "Might have something to do with that fire right there!" D.H pointed over to the small fire not ten feet away from them, burning on the slab of concrete. Diego mentally slapped himself as he continued to shake his hand. The rest of the group kept searching around to find some clues as to what happened. It was Squirrelmon who noticed the small shivering red ball hiding under a slab of building.   
  
"Hello there." Squirrelmon said. "Are you ok?" The ball kept shivering as Tasmin walked up to her partner.   
  
"What's wrong?" Tasmin asked as she tried to comfort the little red ball.  
  
"What's that?" Trowa asked as he and Shenmon walked up to the pair.  
  
"It's an Elecmon." Tasmin started "I know this because I've seen many like this when I was in the digi-world. They do this when they're scared, and they're only scared when something big and nasty is around."   
  
"So it defiantly came through here?" Shenmon asked  
  
"It went that way..." the Elecmon nervously said as it pointed in a direction. Tasmin stood up and started to walk in the direction the little digimon directed. The rest realised that Tasmin started to wonder and took off after her.  
  
"Tasmin, what are you doing?" D.H asked  
  
"I'm gonna get the guy who did this." Tasmin said  
  
"Whoa, when did she get this mean edge?" Trowa asked "I thought she was just a ditz."  
  
"One, that 'ditz' cares for a lot of digimon in this world, and when things start to attack innocent digimon, she gets worse that the digimon emperor on a bad day." Diego said. "And two, I am going out with that 'ditz' so I'd chose your words more carefully."   
  
Towards the outskirts of Ram central city, the four digidestined and their partners arrived to find someone throwing more than his weight around.  
  
"METAL FIREBALL" The large creep yelled as he threw a fireball towards another skyscraper. "Huh, no fun when all the digimon have run away." The thing yelled as it charged up another fireball.  
  
"Ok, at least the digimon have evacuated this part of town." D.H said. "So who is he?" he asked as Diego took out his digivice and pressed a button. The screen displayed some written information.   
  
"Digivice says he's MetalMeramon, Ultimate level." Diego read off  
  
"Great, Ultimate. That helps a lot." Trowa said.   
  
"So we digivolve, big deal." Terimon said.  
  
"She's got a point, as usual." Squirrelmon said.  
  
"Ok then," Tasmin said as she removed her digivice. "Lets do it..."  
  
Digivolution Activate!  
"Squirrelmon Digivolve to..." Tasmin's digivice glowed purple as Squirrelmon became encased in a purple glow. Squirrelmon became squared pieces of data as she burst apart and absorbed more data from the glow surrounding her. As she reconfigured into a full form she became a snow leopard. "...Sebramon."  
  
"You gonna let her take all the action?" Trowa asked Shenmon as he lifted up his blue D3.   
  
Digivolution Activate!  
"Shenmon Digivolve to..." the Blue Agumon look-alike became encased in blue energy with golden specks. Shenmon burst into specks of data that absorbed more data specks from the glow around him. As he reconfigured, he became a samurai dragon with a sword sheathed at each side. "...Shenlonmon."  
  
"Your up, V-Mon." D.H said as he raised his digivice.  
  
Digivolution Activate!  
"V-Mon Digivolve to..." As D.H's digivice glowed Jet Black, the Jet black V-Mon became covered in a black glow. V-Mon burst into specks of data, that incorporated more specks of data that came from the glow surrounding the digimon. As he reformed he became a large black bipedal with small wings. "...Ex-V-Mon."  
  
"Oh so everyone else gets to have fun except me huh?" Terimon said as Diego raised his digivice  
  
Digivolution Activate!  
"Terimon Digivolve to..." As Diego's digivice glowed orange, Terimon became encased in a sphere of orange light. Terimon exploded into specks of data that became mixed with specks of data flowing from the orange light. As Terimon became reconfigured, she now was a large red fox with black stripes across her back with a red head spike in between two golden horns. "...Lormon."  
  
The four champion digimon charged at their ultimate enemy.  
  
"Nobody attacks innocent digimon and gets away with it." Sebramon said as she charged at MetalMeramon, who turned around and noticed his four 'moving targets'  
  
"METAL FIREBALL" yelled the ultimate as he fired at the cluster of digimon.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice now was it?" Shenlonmon said as he regained his attack path. "SWORD SLASH." Shenlonmon crossed his arms and removed the two swords as he did, a blade of energy flew from the swords and impacted on MetalMeramon. As the smoke cleared, MetalMeramon stood there for a few seconds before relighting the blue flames that surrounded the cyborg type digimon.   
  
"That didn't work." Trowa noted.   
  
"Wait, he's basically a fire digimon right?" Diego said, as the rest nodded their heads. "Well both Lormon and Sebramon have ice attacks." Diego hinted.  
  
"And that's why you're the leader!" D.H said a little bitterly. "You heard the man Ex-V-Mon, give the mons some room to put this guy on ice." Ex-V-Mon nodded as he turned back to the big walking firewall.   
  
"EX- BEAM" an 'X' shaped beam fired from Ex-V-Mon's chest towards MetalMeramon who flew backwards into a building and was being held there.  
  
"You know, I doubt that plan will work if he's still in flames, so you know what to do Shenlonmon." Trowa said to his partner as he redrew his swords.  
  
"SWORD SLASH." Shenlonmon said as he fired his attack. The attack past through the Ex-Beam and hit MetalMeramon who's flame went immediately out.  
  
"Now's your chance Lormon." Diego yelled.  
  
"Do it Sebramon." Tasmin yelled.  
  
"SNOW STORM" Sebramon yelled as snow started to poor over MetalMeramon.  
  
"ICE BEAM." Lormon yelled as she fired a white beam towards MetalMeramon. After the two attacks had taken their effect on MetalMeramon, he was completely encased in ice.   
  
"Lets just make sure he doesn't re-flame and break out." Shenlonmon said walking up to the frozen enemy and unsheathing his swords. He swung them around the ice statue until it burst into specks of data. The champion digimon burst into their respective coloured data (i.e. Lormon into orange data, Shenlonmon into blue, etc.) and their rookie forms dropped to the floor where they walked up to their respective partners.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Squirrelmon said.  
  
"At least we did what we came here for." Tasmin said.  
  
"Maybe you have, but I don't think Diego here has finished what he came here to do!" D.H said before getting elbowed in the chest.  
  
"I'll take that hint and leave!" Terimon said as she walked into the distance, with Squirrelmon and V-Mon walking with her. After saying goodbye to Trowa, Shenmon walked in a different direction.   
  
"Well, I'll be seeing ya." Trowa said as he pressed something on his D3 and burst into data, floating upwards towards a white light in the sky.   
  
"Shouldn't you be getting home to?" Diego said to D.H "Hint hint!" He muttered  
  
"Oh yeah, right, home got to, get home, for...err...something. See Ya!" D.H mumbled as he took out his digivice. "Have a nice time Tasmin, see you in New York huh?" D.H pressed something on his digivice burst into data that went the same way as Trowa's data did.  
  
"Bye D.H. I'll see you in New York!" Tasmin cried out to her friend before turning back to Diego. "You know if my mother finds my PC on and I'm not there she will probably kill me." Tasmin said as she moved closer.  
  
"So stay here with me, she can't kill you if she can't find you." Diego said as he moved in for a kiss with the girl he fell in love with two years ago, and rarely sees.  
  
  
AHHH - finally I have finished this chapter - got it was difficult. That fight scene just didn't look right for ages, well I guess it'll do now. Well next chapter should be out in the next two weeks, want to know exactly when - send an email to itdosentmatterwhereim@hotmail.com and ask to be on the digidestined united mailing list - you'll get an email sent to you minutes after I post the chapter on Fanfiction.net. Well till next time...  
  
One more thing - I need an ego boost, and fuel for writing this story. How can you help? Press that blue button on the left there and type what you think about the chapter/story. Really does help!  
Follow the arrow if you don't know which is the left!  
|  
|   
\ / 


End file.
